My Little Girl
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: Draco and Ginny were secret lovers. One night Ginny confesses that she’s pregnant. Unable to take it Draco tells her to get rid of it and disappears from her life. It wasn’t until three years later that Draco met his daughter and his old friend. Yet, what
1. Foolish Choices In A Memory

**Summary:** Draco and Ginny were secret lovers. One night Ginny confesses that she's pregnant. Unable to take it Draco tells her to get rid of it and disappears from her life. It wasn't until three years later that Draco met his daughter and his old friend. Yet, what about the man who fell in love with her? Harry Potter. Could she choose in the end? Ah, but who?

**My Little Girl**

**Chapter One: Foolish Choices In A Memory**

She walked quietly into the Head Boy's room. It was night, maybe near midnight, and she knew he had to be in bed by now. Her steps were silent against the soft carpet of his room. She shifted her gaze onto him. She could always tell what kind of day he had while he slept. If his nose was up and his arm was spread around his body slightly it meant he had a bad one. If he was curled into the pillow with his legs drawn up as if he wanted to hide from everything it meant that he was about to have one of his nightmares and that his day was filled with his father.

But tonight his arm was thrown off to the side of the bed and his body was covered under the green sheets. A slight smile came upon her lips as he moved, letting his face get shown by the moonlight. Moving closer she sat unto his bed and ran a hand down his cheek. He shifted under her hand before waking.

A smile graced his lips. "What are you doing here?"

She moved her hand and she took out her wand before lighting the candles around them. "I have to tell you something." He sat up and opened his arms. He made a movement telling her to come into them but she shook her head. "Not now."

"How'd you get in here anyways?" He asked his eyes shifting behind her. "Granger doesn't know does she?"

Ginny shook her head with her lips pursed. I can't do this, she thought, but I have too…

"Well?" He asked. "Waking me up in the middle of the night isn't normal for you, usually I have to do that."

She smiled slightly and was glad some weight lifted off her but only some. "You know how it's been between us." She said pushing back a lock of her to put behind her ear. "Just last time we, well, you know," she said, a Weasley blush coming over her making him smirk.

She met his eye and hoped for the worst as she watched those amused grey eyes. "I forgot to place the spell on me while you were sleeping." She murmured.

He didn't say anything and she shivered in the silence. His eyes stared into her and she looked away. "What are you trying to say?" He asked and Ginny flinched inwardly at the tone of his voice.

She bravely met his gaze. "I'm pregnant."

"Get out." He said in a cold voice Ginny's heard many times before.

"Then what?" She asked her anger building, "You're going to let me have this baby without a father?"

He glared at her and got out of the bed. "You have to get rid of it," he said calmly before grabbing his robe.

"It's a human life, Draco." She snapped. "I can't just kill it."

Draco turned and met her eyes his voice low. "I've killed many people before, Weasley and you having a child shouldn't matter to me at all."

"Not even if it's yours?" She asked her voice wavering.

He smiled and Ginny felt a chill run down her. What did she see in him before was all gone…all she could see was Lucious Malfoy. "Look, Ginny," he said in a voice that wanted her to run and hide. "Nothing you can do will make me raise this baby with you if you choose to keep it."

He left her then…he left her in that room of his in which they had made, no had sex in order to create the baby growing in her stomach…

Ginny eyes snapped open as she breathed in. Her eyes shifted around and she shivered. A faint cry happened and she jumped out of her bed to cross the hall. Her mother was already there with a small smile, "It's alright, Ginny, dear she just had a bit of a nightmare."

Ginny smiled and leaned on the doorway. Her strawberry blonde girl poked her head out of the blankets her grandmother placed on her and grinned at her mum. "Mummy!" She said gleefully, "Grammy gave me some cookies!"

Ginny laughed and bent down opening her arms as her daughter ran into them. Being sixteen at the time of having her Ginny only got six years at Hogwarts when she should've gotten seven. Having that she was in a fix for a job. Sighing Ginny watched as her daughter explained about what happened. She grinned at the faces her daughter made.

She hadn't loved the fact that she looked like her father except for the hair. Everything looked like him while her personality was all Ginny's. After the little explanation Molly left to go back to her room with a kiss on the cheek for both of them. Tucking her daughter in Ginny smiled at her. "Come to me when you have a nightmare will you?"

"I couldn't this time because…because you were having one too." she stared at her daughter for a second as she played with the teddy bear that was under her forearm.

Ginny sighed and moved a lock of her hair out of her face. "Sometimes mommy has dreams of daddy."

"Daddy?" Her daughter asked sitting up and ruining her perfectly tucked bed. "What's he like mum?"

Ginny's smile softened. "Lie back down." She re-tucked her daughter. "He was very gentle," she said as she trapped her daughter's arm under the blankets. "You know what he liked to call me?" She asked.

"No," her daughter asked as she fought a yawn, "what?"

"Red," she said softly as she tucked her hand behind her ear. "He called me red."

"Like your hair?" She asked, as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Yes," Ginny said as she watch her daughter try fighting sleep.

Her daughter gave her a sleepy smile, "I miss him."

Ginny heart pounded painfully at that, "You never met him honey."

Her daughter nodded, "but I wanna daddy, mum."

After Ginny made sure her daughter was asleep she crept out of the room and closed the door silently. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen before grabbing the liquor. She was underage but to her father he thought that she could take having a baby then alcohol was no different. Pouring some of the substance into a glass she drank it.

How could a little girl's words make her wish she wasn't alive at all? She sat down heavily into a kitchen chair and felt a pain tug her like in the room but it happened even worse. Closing her eyes a sobbed wrecked her body and she cried wishing everything was different and that everything could change…


	2. Unkle Harry

Chapter Two: Unkle Harry 

Ginny got up earlier then everyone else. She tumbled up the stairs and walked into the shower. The water beat upon her as she started to fully wake. Once finished she stepped out of the shower and heard banging on her door. "MUM!" A little voice screamed, "I NEED TO GO TO THE LOO!"

Ginny laughed quietly to herself. "Coming, Lillian!"

Ginny opened the door and the little girl hurried into it. "Thank you!" She shouted as the door slammed behind Ginny.

Ginny shook her head as she pulled the towel closer around her. She pushed open her bedroom door. She closed the door and was about to fully change when she heard someone behind her. Jumping, she turned around. "Harry!" She said tightening the towel around her, "I almost dropped my towel!"

Harry blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I'll come in when you're dressed."

Harry opened the door and Lillian came straight in, "Uncle Harry!"

Harry laughed. "Come on Lil's don't think your mum wants to be bothered right now."

"OK," she said hopping off the bed and taking Harry's hand. "Can we play airplane again?"

"No," Ginny said sternly. "My mum will have my head. Now, both of you, out."

Ginny sighed, leaning onto the door. She went to her drawers and grabbed some clothes as squeals of giggles came up the stairs. Harry Potter was playing airplane with her daughter again.

Walking down the stairs Ginny watched as her daughter zoomed passed her. "Harry James Potter!" Ginny said and immediately Harry flew Lillian back into his arms.

"Now, Gin, don't want to yell at me with your daughter right here."

She rolled her eyes. "And you consider yourself a Gryffindor?"

"Yes, but, quite frankly the Weasley women are a scary bunch."

"Oh!" She said angrily, "You could've hurt her!"

Harry winced and Lillian hugged Harry. Ginny sighed. "Your lucky my daughter loves you, Potter."

Harry laughed. "I'm fine Lil's want to go back to mum?"

"Is she mad at me?'

"No," Harry said pushing back a stray lock. "She loves you Lil's."

Ginny watched and felt her heart ache. Biting her lip she bent down and opened her arms for her daughter to run into them. "Thanks Harry."

"For what?"

Ginny straightened up and smiled. "Being a father figure to my daughter."

Harry eyes softened and he pulled them into a hug. "It's alright, Gin."

She shook her head and pushed him away. "I'll be fine."

He smiled slightly. "Right, well, came here to bring Lil's to the daycare if you don't mind."

"Alright," Ginny said with a smile. "I'll see you in a few hours, OK, honey?"

Lillian hugged her mum tightly. "See you!" She said grinning. Ginny grinned back as Lillian's smile had gaps in it.

Ginny waved with a small smile. Harry walked with Lillian to the fireplace. "Want to get ice cream before hand?"

"Harry!"

Harry laughed. "Kidding!" He shouted back to Ginny who shook her head.

Harry stopped before the fireplace and whispered something in Lillian's ear. Lillian looked over to Ginny before back at Harry. Ginny raised an eyebrow with a small smile on her lips. They turned and Harry hand was still above with floo in it.

Before they left they both yelled out. "We love you mum!"


	3. Lillian's Savior

**Chapter Three: Lillian's Savior**

Ginny sighed in annoyance. "Mum, stop doing this!"

Her mother looked at her innocently. "Doing what?"

"Fixing me up with Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I am not," Molly said sipping the tea. "You two just need to catch up on things over dinner that's all."

Ginny groaned. "In other words a date."

Molly smiled slightly. "Not exactly a date dear, more of you two alone in a cozy booth."

"Mum!"

Molly laughed. "Well, would it be terrible? Harry's such a dear with Lillian and I know he loves you as well."

Ginny shook her head. "No he doesn't."

Molly nodded. "Yes he does. Ginny, he was with you for your pregnancy even when I wasn't."

Ginny sighed. "I'm going to lie down."

"Alright," Molly said patting her hand. "Just think about it, will you?"

Ginny nodded and cleared her things. "Ron's coming over in a good fifteen minutes."

"And you haven't told me?" Molly asked. "I have to make him lunch!"

Ginny smiled. "His a big boy, mum."

Molly sighed. "But I miss it," she mumbled.

Ginny hugged her mum and kissed her head. "You have Lillian."

"Hmm," Molly said getting up. "One problem though."

"What's that?"

"She's your child." Molly said wistfully. "I can't believe out of all your brothers you're the first to give me my child."

Ginny forced a smile. "Bitter reality I suppose."

Molly nodded and Ginny headed up the stairs. Opening the door to her room she lied down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling Ginny closed her eyes and let a memory come over her.

_She was crying on her __bed__. The first trimester with her baby in her belly was hard enough. The door open quietly and Ginny looked over. Immediately she felt stupid. "Ginny?" Harry called out._

_"H- Hello, Harry," she said before wiping her eyes fiercely. "What are you doing up?"_

_His eyes softened under the moonlight. "I came down for a drink and heard you. Are you alright?"_

"_No," Ginny said bitterly. "I'm pregnant with a baby whose father can't even answer an owl!"_

_Harry sat next to her. "I'm sorry," he said. "But what would it matter? The baby has a lovely mother."_

_Ginny sniffed and smiled at him. "Thank you Harry," she said softly._

Ginny looked blindly around her for a second. "Gin?" It was Ron.

"Come in," she said as she yawned.

Ron poked his head in and frowned. "You alright?"

She smiled. " I'm just thinking."

Ron flinched. "Not always a good thing."

She rolled her eyes. "'Hi' to you too."

He grinned sheepishly. He headed in and Harry bounded up with three cups. "Hello, Gin," he said smiling. "What some lemonade?"

Ginny nodded and took one. Ron grabbed one too. "How's Lillian?"

"Alive, healthy," Ginny said taking a sip form hers. Ron nodded. Ginny looked over at Harry and back at Ron. "Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I talk to Harry? Alone?"

Ron looked between them and grinned. Ginny sigh inwardly at his stupidity, "Sure."

Once he left Harry turned his attention to her. "What's up?"

"Mum was trying to fix us up," Ginny said as she placed away the cup.

"What?" Harry asked. "Why would she do that? I mean-"

Ginny smiled and raised a hand to stop him. "She wants you to be with me because you're the perfect father for Lillian."

He blushed. "Well, I-"

"I just need to know something." Ginny said pulling her knees up to her chest. "You don't love me like that do you?"

He reddened. "Well, I don't know." He breathed in deeply. "Your amazing, Gin," he whispered. "I suppose I fancy you a bit."

Ginny shifted. "Harry?" He looked up bashfully. "I don't want to hurt you but I don't feel that way."

Harry shoulders slumped. "It's alright."

She forced a smile. Ginny looked away and her wand buzzed. Picking it up she tapped it in the air and the wand wrote 'Lillian.'

"Damn it," Ginny said getting up and running down the stairs. She went into the fireplace and was about to say it but Harry stopped her.

"Let me come."

"Just hurry," she said. "Lillian's Daycare!"

Stumbling into the room. Ginny looked at the lady before her. "Ms. Weasley!"

"Is something wrong with Lillian? Is she hurt? What happened?" Ginny asked as she caught her breath.

"Calm down," she said and Lillian came into the room. Ginny bent down and wrapped her arms around her. "She was saved."

Ginny looked up and Lillian's savior walked into the room. It was none other then Draco Malfoy.


	4. Daddy Draco

**Author's Note: **Unkle Harry was suppose to be spelled that way…but my beta fixed it. But it's OK- love her for it. **:) Another thing is that this chapter sucks because of mid-terms so I'm sorry. Review anyway and I'll update sooner!**

: D

**Chapter Four: Daddy Draco**

She took a step back as her heart lurched to her stomach. 'Draco', she first thought. She swallowed and bumped into Harry who came in. She ignored him. Draco had his hair falling in front of his hair. A smirk graced over his lips. His gray eyes pierced into her brown ones.

She shivered and Lillian snapped her out of it. "Mummy?" She called out tugging her hair gently. Ginny turned with a forced smile. "How come he looks like me?"

She breathed in deeply and Harry spoke. "What's Malfoy doing here?"

"What's Potter doing here?" Draco drawled, his smirk still in place. "Dating, now?"

"No," Ginny said quickly before blushing.

"Look, Malfoy, leave Ginny alone-"

"Why? I haven't done a thing yet," He snapped at Harry. Harry glowered at him but didn't move. Only placed his hands firmly on Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny took in a sharp breath and turned to Harry. His hand falling to his side as it slipped from her shoulders. "Take Lillian," she said softly.

"What? You're not going to talk to him, are you?" Harry asked as Lillian was dumped into his arms.

Lillian looked up at her mum, confused. Ginny leaned over and kissed her head. "Why don't you and Harry go get ice cream? You two can come back after you find a dress for the ball soon, OK?"

Lillian nodded and a small smile placed her lips. Ginny stood up and kissed Harry's cheek. He was still glaring at Draco. "Just let me, alright?"

"If he even touches you-"

"I know," she said smiling. "Have fun you two!" She said a bit too cheerfully.

"Love you, mummy!" Lillian said before dragging Harry out of the store, although he reluctantly followed.

She turned again and walked briskly to Draco before grabbing his arm and walking into an empty room. Closing the door she glared at him. "You have some nerve!" She snapped at him.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"If you ever hurt Lillian! If you even touched her-"

Draco covered her mouth with his hand and Ginny blinked in surprise. "Now, listen here.." Ginny's teeth bore into his skin and he pulled it back glaring at her.

"I listened enough when you left me," she said seething. "Don't go near her," Ginny said turning. "Don't look at her. Don't-"

"And what exactly will you do when she asks about me? Say it was another stranger? Do you really believe she'll agree with you?" He drawled behind her making her turn again.

"You don't have a right to care about her," she said her voice wavering with anger and tears. "You told me to kill her when I told you! You don't even deserve to know her!"

"I was young and a fool," he said bitterly. He walked near her and she backed to the door. His scent traveled to her even though he wasn't so close. Cinnamon, mints, and aftershave, like he used to smell. She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Let me be in her life," he whispered.

"How do I know you won't hurt her…?" '_Like you did to me'_, she wanted to add but shut her mouth in time.

He leaned forward and Ginny's breathing cut short. 'Hell', she thought, 'don't kiss me.' "Malfoy's don't hurt one another." He said.

"What about your father?" She asked quickly.

Draco leaned back. "I didn't hurt him I only told on him. A difference, you see."

She rolled her eyes and turned for the door handle but he caught her hand. "I'm different. I promise you this."

"On what, your mum?" She snapped bitterly.

He shook his head. "No, my heart," he said.

"You don't have a heart," she snapped.

He sighed and nodded. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Why won't you leave me..us alone?" She asked bitterly.

His mouth curved into a smile. "You're still the same."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

He leaned forward again and Ginny swallowed. "Stay away from me," she snapped although her voice softened at each word.

He laughed. "Ginevra, Ginevra," he cooed softly. She put her hands on his chest. 'Push him away', she thought urgently but her hands curled his shirt into a ball and pulled him closer. His lips were so close. Her eyes closed shut, her breathing ragged. 'Oh hell', she thought, 'get it over with.'

He pulled away from her and Ginny blinked coming back to reality. "Cheap shot," she said. He smirked but she realized that there was banging on the door.

She opened the door and smiled. "Potter, didn't you ever learn manners?" She asked, glad to see him.

Harry brushed past her and Lillian followed. "Don't I look pretty?" She asked turning in a new sundress.

Ginny smiled. "Beautiful," she whispered as she bent down and picked up Lillian.

She turned and found the boys glaring at one another. "Stop it," she said sternly.

Harry gave her an un-satisfied look. Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Mum," Lillian said with a yawn and tugged Ginny's hair hard. Ginny winced and paid attention to Lillian. "Who he?"

Lillian pointed over to Draco and Ginny sighed, placing her forehead against her daughter's. "Remember when you asked about your daddy?"

Lillian grinned. "He calls you red."

Ginny smiled softly, "right, well, that's your daddy. His name is Draco."

"Daddy Draco?" Lillian asked looking over at Draco, whose eyes met with her.


	5. Answers to Unasked Qusetions

**Chapter Five: Answers to Un-asked Questions**

Ginny let Lillian down after Lillian fought to get out of her arms. Lillian ran over and hugged his leg. Ginny would've laughed if she hadn't been so concerned about Lillian being near Draco. "Daddy, are you staying? Will you play with me? Please? With cherries?" She asked.

Draco's mouth curved and he bent down before looking over at Ginny. "Aren't you a bit curious how I saved her?"

Ginny frowned and Harry cut in. "Saved her? You probably put her in danger in the beginning."

"Harry-"

"No, you shouldn't be trusting this git with Lillian after what he's done," Harry said snapping at her. Ginny winced at his tone and his eyes softened. "Ginny I-"

"No, you're right," she said softly. "But Lillian is too fond of him already-"

"You're making up excuses-"

"For what? Why in Merlin's name would I need an excuse to have _him_ back in my life Harry?" She asked bitterly.

Harry looked back to Draco and then her again. "I knew it. I bloody knew it," he said making her confused.

"What are you on about?" She asked not noticing Lillian hug Draco out of fear. Nor was she noticing Draco hugging her back.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" He asked stepping close to her so their eyes would meet in anger.

"Stop being thick, Harry," Ginny snapped.

"Mum?" Lillian called out in a shaky voice.

"What?" She snapped and regretted it.

Lillian shrunk closer to Draco. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Lillian said her eyes welling up in tears.

"Oh, Lillian," Ginny said. "I didn't mean it. I'm not mad at you." Ginny sighed and walked over. She looked up at Draco who raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Ginny looked back down to Lillian and opened her arms. "You're not mad at mum are you?" Ginny asked.

Lillian shook her head and walked over to her mum's arms. "I like daddy, mum. Please, don't let him leave."

_Again_, Ginny thought as her eyes were trained onto the floor. "I think we should head back to the Burrow." Harry said cutting in the silence.

Ginny looked up to him and whispered into Lillian's ear and she nodded. "Mum says she don't want to talk to you."

Harry sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Figures."

"I think you should leave, Potter," Draco said standing up fully now. "I need a word with the two Weasley's."

Harry glanced at Ginny who didn't look up at him and grudgingly left the room. Ginny sat down in a chair tiredly. "Well? What do you want to 'chat' about now?"

Draco leaned on the wall behind him. "I'm considering Lillian's proposition."

"What proposition?"

"What's proper-sit-something mean?"

"Proposition means a deal," Draco said answering Lillian's curiosity first. "When she said she wanted me to play with her."

"Wait," Ginny said but Lillian already jumped out of her lap and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Can we go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have to talk to your mum first."

"Okay, but can we have ice cream after?"

"Didn't you already eat ice cream?"

Lillian nodded. Ginny watched them and couldn't help but smile at the scene. Draco looked over and Ginny laughed. He looked helpless. "Lil's, I think Draco can talk to you about it later."

Lillian pouted and sighed. "_Okay_," she said and went over back to Ginny. She made a movement with her hand to indicate Ginny to come closer. Ginny bent down and Lillian kissed her cheek. "Don't make daddy go, Okay?"

Ginny looked at her with a pout. "Must I?"

Lillian crossed her arms. "I'll be mad."

Ginny laughed and kissed her cheek with a wet sound. "Alright, go find someone outside and ask them for toys, Okay?"

Lillian nodded and hugged Ginny round the neck before hugging Draco's leg again and leaving the room. "Cute," was the first thing Draco said.

Ginny looked over. "What is?"

"You and her," he said. "Never really had a great mother, you know," he said his eyes on the door before back to Ginny.

Ginny nodded and looked over to where a teddy bear, books, and a half-empty bottle lied near a discarded blanket. "She wants me in her life as well," he said making her look back over.

"Of course," Ginny said softly, "she has a heart of gold."

"Like you?" He asked and she stared at him.

"No, not quite," she said titling her head. "I sometimes think that it would be you like that if it hadn't been for your father."

"I'll have to meet your family soon," Draco said changing the subject.

"Of course," Ginny said, again. "How about we bring Lillian home? She's getting quite tired."

"Busy day," he said. "You know nearly dying and all."

Even at that comment Ginny smiled. "How'd you save her anyway?"

"Your- _Our_ daughter must have your brains because she climbed out the window and onto the roof. She started walking off onto the railing that wasn't so wide if you were an adult. Must have my balance, anyway she nearly fell when I looked up and heard her screaming." He paused and looked at Ginny. "You can put together the rest."

Ginny nodded. "Ready to head off then?" She asked walking to the door.

"Wait," he said making her turn. "Where's my kiss?"

She glowered at him. "Don't kill your chances on my good side, Malfoy," she snapped.

"Malfoy, is it?" He asked smirking. "What happen to _Draco_?"

"Apparently _he _left and _you_ came back," she said airily before opening the door and leaving the room.

She stopped in the hallway and turned. He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Not tonight," she said.

"What are you on about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't talk with my family tonight." She said and he looked annoyed.

"Then when?" He asked. "I can't not talk to them, can I? I'm _bound_ to talk with one of them."

"I-" she leaned onto the wall nearby and sighed closing her eyes tiredly. "Look, not tonight. We'll talk, alright?"

"You mean argue," he sneered.

"So?" She snapped. "Much better than my family, I assure you."

He sighed and lifted his fingers to grip the bridge of his nose. "Is it always like this?"

"Like what?" She asked wearily as her eyes searched for Lillian.

"A headache even talking about kids?" He asked.

"It's called being a parent. Glad you're finally learning about it."

He snorted and walked past her. She followed.

"Who's this _guy_?" Her mum asked her.

"Just someone," Ginny said pulling out a green dress and placing it in front of her in the mirror. Draco had agreed on dinner with her. She didn't even know why she was fussing but it was probably from the lack of sexual activities since _he_ left _her_.

In the mirror her mother didn't look pleased. "Just someone? How do you know you can trust him?"

Ginny sighed inwardly. It'd be amazing if she knew it was Draco. Bloody hilarious it would be, she thought. "Yes, just someone. Mum, I'm going on a date. I figured you'd be happy."

Molly sighed and walked over to the floor and picked up the discarded green dress. "This looks fine." She said. "I just would like it better if it were Harry."

'Doesn't everyone?' She thought as her mother left for her to dress.

-

**Author's Note: **I want to do something fun so go to my **_new_ Live Journal** and leave a note from the challenge in it. **www.livejournal****. C O M /users/readingyoureyes/) Make sure to get rid of the spacing!  
**


	6. Brutal Kisses and Blackmailing

Chapter Six: Brutal Kisses and Blackmailing 

She looked at herself in the mirror and turned when a soft knock was at the door. "Harry," she said softly.

He gave her a small smile before stepping into the room. "You look lovely," he said before clearing his throat. "Your mum told me that you're going on a date."

She sat down onto the bed. "Close the door, will you?" She asked and he closed the door with a soft click before sitting in a chair near the bed. "I hate him, Harry," she said truthfully. "You know when I slept with him during my sixth year we had nothing. _Nothing_, I only did it because he noticed me then and that's all that mattered."

"I noticed you," Harry said insistently.

She shook her head. "You had a crush on someone else," Ginny laughed. "I don't even remember her name."

Harry gave her a soft smile, "me neither."

"Well, let me finish. He still has me," she said softly. "He tried to kiss me today when you were out. I nearly let him if it weren't for you coming."

"Kiss you? Why?"

"To prove I'm still the same," she said smiling sadly. "If it weren't for Lillian I'd wish I never had met him."

"Ginny," Harry said. "You can't let Malfoy get to you."

"I know. Bloody hell, I _know_ it's just…I don't know." She said her jaw clenching. "Malfoy's confusing. He's a bloody git. I hate him so damn much but…I don't know."

"You're confusing me, Gin," Harry said. "What don't you know?"

"When I was talking to him in the room of the day-care I thought of something stupid, Harry, absolutely idiotic-"

"Ginny," Harry said sternly.

She sighed. "I thought if I let him or rather gave him a chance we'd be together…as a family."

"You love him." Harry said.

She shook her head although it wasn't a question. "I feel _something_. Remember Harry, I hate him."

He ran a hand threw his hair. "If you feel _something_ then I think it might still be lust."

She frowned and looked at the clock before sighing. "I have to go."

Harry stood up. "I won't let you go, what if he tries something again?"

"Harry-"

"I'm serious, Gin."

"I am too," she said. She stood up and touched his shoulder gingerly before kissing his cheek. "I'll be fine, I can take of myself now."

Harry eye's softened before sighing, "just…be careful."

She smiled and stepped back. Taking her wand she thought of where she was headed too and popped away. At the last moment Harry had spoken out her name only to regret seeing the smoke she left behind.

**-**

She cursed her clumsiness as she entered the Malfoy's restaurant called 'Mei Animus.' It meant my soul in Latin. Looking around she saw Malfoy talking to a waiter who nodded urgently before leaving. He turned and smirked, "good to see you came."

Ginny nodded. "Is this place always gloomy?" She asked casting her eyes around the dimly lit room.

"I have a room reserved for us incase any yelling started," he said. "I could make it lighter in there if you wish."

Ginny just nodded mutely, once again before following Malfoy to a room. The room was quaint and had a seat for two. Moving her legs and feet she sat in the seat he pulled out for her and stared out into the window. An ocean view was there with moonlight skimming across the lake.

"It's charmed," he said making her eyes diverted back to him. "You want the room lighter right?"

She nodded and he waved his hand-without a wand making it lighter. "Wand less magic?"

He smiled his eyes glinting under the light, "a Malfoy thing."

"Of course," Ginny said dryly causing his smile to fall.

He snapped his fingers and two house-elves came carry two plates each. Placing it on the table they bowed and left. "I tried to remember what sort of food you liked."

She raised an eyebrow as she picked up a spoon and dipped it into the soup. "You paid attention? How, flattering." She watched as his hands turned into fist and his jaw clenched. "Go on," she said suddenly angry for no reason. "Let it out."

"Let what out?" He said calmly before breathing in deeply.

"Your anger," she said watching as he relaxed.

She drank the soup and sighed. "Beef stew," she said ignoring his comment and taking the pepper off the table before placing it in the soup.

"You'd drink it every time we had dinner with one another," he mused. "Said it calmed your nerves."

She laughed, "I can't believe you'd remember that," she said. "Thought I was just a shag to you."

He smirked. "You'd be surprised on a lot of things."

"Hmm," she said, "I'm sure."

"What's your problem?" He asked his eyes narrowing at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Problem? I have a _problem,_ now?"

He glared at her. "Yes, you do. All I've been trying to do is make it comfortable for you-"

Ginny stood up and threw the napkin she had on her lap down onto the table making it land into the soup and splatter a bit. "You should have expected this, Malfoy," she said angrily. "After you left you shouldn't expect me to welcome you in open arms!"

He stood up as well causing his chair to fall behind him. "You seemed to be pretty open at the day-care," he sneered.

"Don't start with that-"

"Why, because it's true? I could take you right now and you'd be _willing_." He said his eyes boring into hers.

Her face reddened with anger and even, maybe, embarrassment. "_Willing_? Don't think that highly of your self," she said walking to the door and finding it locked. "Open it," she snapped turning.

He shook his head nearing her. Before she could fight him his hands gripped her wrist, hard, enough to make a bruise and placed them above her head. Shoving a leg between hers she heard the seam of her dress rip. "Admit it," he growled into her ear. She fought a shiver as she tried moving away. "Admit it," he said now burying his face into her neck.

She tried moving again but he held her hands even tighter causing her to whimper under the pain. He bit her pulse point and felt it beat faster under his teeth as she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring it.

"Go," she forced out, "away."

His lips skimmed her skin up to her sensitive spot and kissed it. "Admit it," he hissed before kissing it again making her moan before she could stop herself.

He pulled away and kissed up her chin to the corner of her mouth. "Admit it," he repeated before placing his mouth on hers. She did little to fight back as her body responded to his. His grip was gentle now before dropping her hands completely and wrapping them around her. She ran her hands around his neck and pulling him near.

He pulled away making her whimper in protest before kissing down her neck again, "admit it," he said, quietly.

"Yes," she said closing her eyes, "I admit it."

He pulled away and her eyes sprung open. "You-"

He grinned at her. "Haven't you learned?" He drawled. "A Malfoy is always right."

She gritted her teeth, "they're also fools," she said kicking him firmly in the shin before trying the door again. "Bugger," she said as she pulled out her wand and tried opening it.

"Damn it," she heard him curse.

"Serves you right, you bloody git," she snapped. "Open the door!"

He got up from the wall he leaned on and gripped her arm, his grip gentle. "I- I'm sorry," he said before she wrenched her arm away. "I could get you a job," he said closing his eyes, "Fifteen galleons an hour, teaching."

"You expect me to agree, after what you've done?" She asked as she mumbled more incantations to the door. It didn't budge.

"You have to," he said. "Or I'll take this to the ministry and get Lillian under my guardian. No visiting rights at all," he finished. She stopped her eyes watering.

"I hate you," she said closing her eyes as a sob shuddered her body, "you fucking asshole!" She said turning to him. "Using your own damn blood to trick me to work for you?"

He nodded. "Either take it or Lillian's mine."

She swallowed her eyes closing as she leaned on the wall. Tears slipped but she made no movement to wipe them. "I'll take it," she gritted out through her teeth.

"Good," he said. He reached over and took her wrist she started to pull but he gave her a quick look and she stopped. He muttered a spell and the coming bruises faded. Motioning for her other hand he healed it as well. Last, he tapped her dress and the ripped fabric was fixed.

He smirked as his fingers gently touched the spot under her ear. "I'll leave that, for Potter." She glared at him and he muttered another spell letting the door open. She touched the handle. "You could've left Apparating you know. Also, expect an owl soon."

She closed her eyes and nodded before Apparating home.


	7. Shivers

Chapter Seven: Shivers 

She came back home and fell onto her old bed. She fell down to her bed with her body aching. Lying there Ginny felt empty. She hadn't known how long she lied there just staring off but when the door cracked open she sat up and looked.

"Mum?" Ginny smiled slightly as she watched her daughter come in with her teddy bear under her arm and hands rubbing her eyes. "You're home," she said yawning.

"What are you doing up?" Ginny asked her eyes furrowed as Lillian crawled on the bed and sat beside Ginny.

"I was waiting for you," she said closing her eyes. "Unkle Harry was too," she said as she hugged Eddie, the teddy bear, "he's asleep on my bed."

"Really?" Ginny asked rubbing her daughters arms.

She felt Lillian nod. "Can I sleep here?" She asked yawning again. "I'm afraid to have nightmares."

"Alright," Ginny said softly not wanting to deprive her daughter of more sleep. Lifting her gently she placed her under the sheets and lied down next to her. Her arm around her small body as Lillian breathing deepened and she turned her back away, leaving Eddie near Ginny.

Sighing, Ginny lied there a few more minutes before getting up and leaving the door open to head into Lillian's room. Harry was indeed sleeping in the small bed. His arms were to the side with a book on his chest. His glasses were askew as he grumbled and shifted his position. She smiled at the sight before sitting at the edge of the bed and removing his glasses.

He moved again before lifting his head and reluctantly cracking opening one eye. "Where's Lillian?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You know," she said ignoring his comment as she took the book off his chest, "I didn't think I had two kids."

He smiled slightly. "You're home."

She laughed, a bit of a bitter tone evident. "Always knew he'd grow up to be a genius."

Harry frowned as she put away the book on the bookshelf. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

She scowled as well. "Well?" She asked her eyes blazing as she looked at Harry, "he bloody blackmailed me!" She hissed trying not to wake the house.

Harry sat up more at that and blinked for a moment, confused. "How?"

She closed her eyes as the mere thought of it pained her. "He used Lillian against me."

"How?" Harry repeated as Ginny sat defeated on the bed.

Wishing slightly that she had changed her clothes Ginny grabbed leftover pajama pants that she left from sleeping in Lillian's room once. Slipping them under the dress she reached for a shirt. "Harry turn for a moment, will you?" He stared for a moment before turning fully.

Un-zipping her dress she continued her story, "as you expect, we got into a fight." She said as she slipped off the dress and put on the large shirt. "You can turn now," she said before sitting on the bed and curling her legs to her chest. "We did more then we should," she said playing with the edges off the blanket. "Then I got angry and kicked him in his shin and he said to either work for him or he'd make Lillian his."

"What?" Harry exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed. "You'll wake, Lillian."

He scowled. "He- I'll kill him."

Ginny sighed. "Harry-"

"I'm serious," he said firmly. "He shouldn't treat Lillian or you like that."

"His my daughter's father-"

"Only because _you_ let _him_ be," Harry said in rage making Ginny stare at him before his mouth dropped in shock. "Ginny-"

"Now, I'm a bloody scarlet women?" She asked her voice still low. "I didn't open my legs to you, Harry!"

"So, it's alright for Malfoy?" He bellowed.

"Don't yell," she said her own voice rising, "you'll wake Lillian!"

"Do you think it's funny?" He asked stepping closer to her. She eyed him not stepping back. "I lied, I lied badly to you. I don't _fancy_ you a bit, Gin," he said gripping her arms so she wouldn't move but it wasn't strong enough to hurt her. "I love you," he said his voice hoarse as he said it.

She closed her eyes, "Harry," she said weakly.

He let go of one of her arms and held her chin making her eyes open, "think about it, I've _always_ been the one who's been there for you. Not_ Malfoy_," he said spiting out Draco's name like nothing.

She shivered when he stepped away from her and drew his wand out. Without saying another word he Apparated away. Sinking backwards Ginny sat in Lillian's bed. Her eyes were staring at where Harry had once been. Pulling her knees up, once again, to her chest Ginny closed her eyes. It wasn't fair, how could she want Malfoy in her life as Lillian's father when Harry could be it? She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the pain and confusion to go away.

Nothing ever went right in her life…would it ever be?

-

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short. Also I'm SORRY TO ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS FOR GETTING AN IDEA OFF HER STORY! I loved the song so much after I read your story I _had_ to do something! I'm sorry! What can I do to show you I am sorry?**


	8. Clueless

** Chapter Eight: Clueless**

Draco Malfoy twirled his wand as he sat in a Victorian chair at his dinner table, alone. He had lost most of his family (the rest may have been taken to Azkaban or in hiding). Closing his eyes, a familiar thought about Ginevra and his daughter (whom he had made up in his mind until now) came, they were sitting with him. Eating, happily, and for once in his life he didn't regret this thought.

Lillian was different when he had thought about this. Her eyes would be like her mother's with hair of red while having the attitude and figure of a Malfoy. But, even though he had learned to love _that_ girl he couldn't help but smile when he remembered his _real_ daughter.

Even if she (meaning the oldest Weasley) didn't know he was there, he _had_ been, as much as he could at least -he would be in the shadows watching. Feelings of jealousy would always come when he saw Potter comfort her.

Potter, he mused, ruddy idiot. He couldn't believe how angry he was when he saw Potter trying to protect her, _again_. Sighing, he brushed his hair away and got up from the dinner table, no longer feeling hungry.

As he stepped into his main living room he saw a figure lurking by the main couch. When he rounded it firmly he saw Potter glowering at him. "What do you want, Potter?" He drawled, feeling tired.

"There's one thing, I want, Malfoy," Potter said angrily as he stood and walked so their breaths mingled.

"What?" Draco snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Bleed for me," he sneered before throwing a punch into Draco's jaw.

He staggered back a bit and touched his lip and then his chin and looked at Potter who was breathing hard, his fist still clenched together. "Is that what you want?" He sneered back. "Then bring it on, Potter."

Ginny closed her eyes for the hundredth time that night hoping Harry would vanish from her thoughts for the time being. Breathing in shakily she knew she had to take care of him. Following her mother's saying- Do now so you can relax later –she headed to Harry's place.

When she came she stood a bit shakily in the home. "Harry?" She called out.

She got no answer back.

"Harry, please," she called out looking in all the rooms. No one was home.

Where would he be? She thought and fingered a pendent on her chest that she only wore at night. She felt a shiver run down her, he wouldn't be stupid enough too…

She sighed, he knows Ron, she thought bitterly and grabbing Harry's floo and stepping into the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor!" She shouted before dropping the green fragments and feeling a dizzy feeling pull over her.

"Leave her alone," Potter gasped under him as Draco hands clenched around Potter's neck.

Potter's grip tightened around Draco's neck at the same time. "Fuck you, Potter," he forced out. Truth, he was getting dizzy and he scarcely could breathe. "I-won't-let-my-daughter-go-to-you-anymore," Draco said closing his eyes for a fleeting moment.

Maybe too long, because Potter released his grip and punched him in the stomach instead. Causing him to lose his own grip and clutch his stomach as he gasped for air. "What the fuck do you mean by 'lose your daughter to me again?'" Potter gripped his arm and forced it behind Draco's back painfully. "Hell, you weren't even there when Gin needed you, you fucking asshole."

Turning around in a way so Potter lost his grip and stumbled forward he kicked him in the stomach and Potter rolled onto the floor groaning. "I let her go to you," he said seething as he sat on Potter's chest and grabbed his shirt collar, "I let you protect her."

"No," Potter said his eyes glaring, "you fucking left her."

"You don't know shit, Potter, I wouldn't start." He growled as Potter grabbed his arms and flipped him over unto the floor.

"I'd rather rot in hell than hear your reason, Malfoy," Potter snapped above him as he grabbed his hair.

"Harry!" A voice cried out causing Potter to let go and Draco's head hit the floor in a thump. Groaning he closed his eyes and felt a weight lift off his chest.

"Gin-"

"No," Her voice sounded angry. "Don't explain yourself," she snapped. "Damn it, go home Harry."

"What?" Draco could've laughed- Potter was shocked. "And what will you do? What if he gets to you again?"

"Then let him! Harry, go. It's better than you bloody heading to damned Azkaban."

He opened his eyes wearily and saw Potter glaring at him before grabbing his wand out of his pocket, "didn't want to _really_ kill me, eh, Potter?" He asked his voice dry.

Potter scowled, "I wanted you to die by my hands not with my bloody wand," he snapped before Apparating with a pop that covered Ginny's gasp of shock.

Draco's jaw clenched and his fist closed. He wheezed as he breathed. He looked up as he felt a soft hand touch his lip gingerly, "you're bleeding."

"Happens," he said in a sarcastic tone as he tried breathing in more air. "When you fight, Weasley."

"Shit," she mumbled, "you're ribs could be broken!"

He started to laugh but ended up coughing and closing his eyes in anger. "Don't move," she said harshly. "I know you hate help…but you're hurt."

He opened his eyes at her soft tone and gave her a curt nod as she pulled out her wand. "I won't hurt you," she mumbled. "I'm good with healing."

She unbuttoned his clothes and lifted his shirt slightly. Her hands, Merlin, her hands touched his skin so…lightly; he closed his eyes enjoying her touch. As her voice whispered spells that numbed the pain he pretended she was finally his. All his- without knowing he reached over after she healed him fully and clasped her hand with his.

She pulled away as a reaction but he held on tighter, "don't go," he mumbled pulling on her hand. "Please," he said, he _hated _begging…surely she would know that.

"Draco-"

"My name," he mumbled, "don't stop saying it," he continued as he gave a final tug that pulled her onto the floor with him.

"Damn it," she cursed. "It's the spell I put on you, stop it," she hissed.

"No," he said holding her as close as she would let him. "I need you," he whispered against her neck, "just…near me."

"What-"

"I'm so alone," he said now pulling her to him so they touched. "God, don't leave."

"We're on the floor," she mumbled.

"Who cares?" He asked his breath hot against her as it crawled on her skin. "You're with me, aren't you?"

"The charm-"

He nuzzled into her neck more, "funny, how pain can be relieved by the right things."

She shut her mouth. As his arms pulled her even more closer (if possible) her heart raced and her eyes closed for a fleeting moment. How can such a prat be so…perfect?

-

**Lonely**

Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya know got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Know took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Can't believe I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe id rather be, ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Never thought that id be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its driving me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

**Author's Note: Perfect song for this chapter, don't cha think? Lol. Song by: Akon**

**-**

**Review!**


	9. Kiss Me

**Chapter Nine: Kiss Me**

It was two o'clock. The clock ticks echoed in the Malfoy's living room as she lied there. She could feel his breathing at the base of her neck. His arms held her loosely around the waist as his head was nuzzled into the back of her neck. Goosebumps that had came when he first let out a content sigh against her neck had yet to leave.

She was tired, so dreadfully tired. Slowly, she moved his arm off of her. Moving a bit she held her breath as he shifted before lying on his back. Breathing a relieved sigh she moved away, sitting up she started down at him. She could see behind his eyelids that his eyes were shifting back and forth, dreaming. She stood up shakily. Having her motherly instincts cut in she walked to the couch.

Lifting the quilted blanket off the back of it she placed it over him. She breathed in deeply before walking quietly into the next room so she could Apparate. Ignoring a guilty feeling she took out her wand and Apparated. She landed with a curse as she fell on her bottom. She looked around and groaned; she was at Harry's.

She got back up and turned at the sound of the floor creaking. She breathed in shakily. Harry. Her best friend Harry was standing before her. His eyes were slightly red. Clothes were wrinkled and a bloodstain was on his right shoulder. His lip was dark in the corner with a slight crack. She stared at him and he stared back. Leaving an uncomfortable silence.

She shifted her weight, "sorry." She said quickly. "I didn't think when I Apparated." Harry still eyed her and she looked away. "Sorry, I woke you. I'll leave."

She turned her wand ready. But he said something, which caused her to turn again. "What?"

"I wasn't sleeping," he repeated calmly, his voice was hoarse.

"Oh," she said. "W- why not?"

A faint smile came over his lips. She met his eyes again and saw a slight sadness in them. "Haven't heard you stutter in front of me in ages," he said. "Wish I knew better."

"Harry-"

He raised his hand. She closed her mouth and looked away to the floor. "Where were you?"

She shifted onto her other foot as a feeling of nervousness settled upon her. "Where I was last," she said her voice soft. She didn't looked up when she saw his feet. He was nearing her and she knew it. Soon, he was close enough for her to breathe him in. Besides the slight smell of sweat he smelled of mints…

"Malfoy's?" He asked, his voice cracking. "You didn't…"

She finally met his eyes, "no." She said her voice yet again soft. She swallowed, hard, when she realized how she had forgotten how deep of a green his eyes were.

"Do you love him?" He asked. His breath caressed her cheek.

"No."

His eyes seem to lighten for a moment before going back. "Do you love me?" He asked, his voice now soft. She looked away and his hand rose to her chin and forced her to meet his eye. "Tell me the truth," he said his voice wavering with emotion.

"No, Harry," she said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked. His eyes flickered again and she closed her eyes realizing it was sadness.

"I'm sorry, that I don't know the truth," she said as a tear trickled down her left cheek. She felt Harry's thumb glide across her skin and push it away.

"You love me then?"

She opened her eyes, "no. I don't know."

Ginny breathed in as Harry crushed her into a hug. He buried his head into her neck, "I'm sorry," he said urgently. "I'm so sorry," he continued. She wanted to ask why he was but she knew why. "I shouldn't have told you. But God, Gin you make me crazy."

"Harry-"

"Here, you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He said taking her hand as he pulled away.

"Lillian-"

"You can go home too," he added dropping her hand. "I'm not stopping you."

She leaned heavily on the wall and gritted her teeth. "You don't know how bloody confusing this is, Harry." Harry didn't say anything as Ginny stared onto the ground. She looked up at him at a sudden thought. "Kiss me, Harry." She said swallowing.

"What?" He asked taking a slight step back. "Why?"

Ginny licked her lips. "I need to see something. Kiss me."

"No, it doesn't feel right-"

"Harry," Ginny said taking a step towards him. "You love me don't you?" He nodded mutely. "Then kiss me."

He ran a hand through his hair before sighing. His eyes reached up to hers and cupped her chin. "You're so beautiful, Gin," he whispered. His breath curling against her cheeks. She smiled faintly as he leaned in further. His forehead touching with hers, noses side by side. Her eyes shut close. She breathed in and his scent, once again, filled her nose. He leaned in more forward and their lips touched gingerly. She sucked in a quick breath as he wrapped an arm round her waist.

-

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I know it stinks but I have a writer's block. Also, it's sort of a cliffy. **D**


	10. You’re My Special Girl

**Chapter Ten: You're My Special Girl**

Once his arm went round her waist she gripped his shoulders. Without warning he pulled away and stepped back causing her hands to drop. She opened her eyes slowly her heart beating frantically. "Why did I have to kiss you?" He asked eyeing her as she touched her lips trying to figure it all out.

"I'm trying to figure it out," she said softly as she brushed her hair back behind her ear.

He furrowed his brow a bit, "figure what out?"

She smiled weakly. "My heart, Harry," she said.

"Your heart," he said as she nodded.

She took out her wand. "My heart can't belong to two people Harry," she said softly. "I'll have to choose one day," she said as she twirled it.

"You love him?" He asked again his voice cracking.

She shook her head, "I never said-"

"You just did," he said cutting her off in a bitter tone. "Something about your heart and two people. Unless there two other people I haven't a clue about then you just lied."

"No," she said shaking her head before sighing in defeat. "I don't know. I'm tired, half the things I just said don't come to mind to me-"

He ran a hand threw his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He's tired, annoyed, frustrated…because of _you_, she thought bitterly as she looked to the ground. He sighed a moment later causing her to look up a bit. "If you won't tell me the truth, admit it to yourself." He said. "Or do it for Lillian," he added. "I won't stay if you choose Malfoy. I won't be able to take it." He said and met her eye. They shined with pride and a hint of concern.

"I love you," he said. "You know, I love you. I'll do _anything_ to have you be happy. But to see you with Malfoy would _kill_. Much as I love Lillian I wouldn't be able to take it if you choose him, Gin." He closed his eyes as if the thought pained him. "Go home and say hello for Lillian for me."

She swallowed and blinked her eyes as tears formed. She nodded mutely and breathed in a shaky breath. Without a word she apparated back home. Once arriving she fell over and someone caught her. She looked up and sobbed. "We heard you and Harry earlier," her father said gently as he held her close. "Come on, let's bring you to bed."

Her father gripped her shoulders and helped her up the stairs as she leaned onto him and felt tears roll down her cheeks. Sobs wracked her body and sounded through the house as she placed a hand over her mouth trying to make her self shut up. "I- I'm so confused, daddy." She said as she reached her door.

He sighed and rubbed her arms gently. "We'll talk in the morning."

She nodded and kissed her father's cheek. "I love you, daddy," she said hugging him. He patted her back and opened the door to her room once he let go.

"I love you too, Gin," he said smiling softly. "Now, bed," he said sternly causing her to smile.

After he shut the door he walked up the stairs while he rubbed his neck. It's never easy to have a child and find out at a young age she had one too. He paused as he neared his room. His wife was back to sleep—although she had gone reluctantly after hearing Harry and Ginny fight –and he couldn't face her just yet. He walked over to the bathroom. Turning the sink faucet a whish of water came out.

Touching it gingerly with his fingertips he felt the cold sting him. He molded his fingers so they formed a cupped shape and placed it under. It ran into his hands and overflowed immediately. As he bended over in front of the sink a bit he splashed the water onto his face. He turned off the faucet and spit some of the water that came into his mouth. It felt like the water was eating his skin and waking him up.

Grabbing a hand towel he wiped his face and stared at himself in the mirror. His cheery face looked sad and tortured that moment. He shook his head and looked away. He hated that Malfoy boy. He hated his family. He hated who he was. Most of all he hated how he treated his daughter so badly.

Gritting his teeth at the thought of his daughter in tears he walked back into his room. His wife slept peacefully. Her lips parted as her arms were tucked under her pillow. Her red hair fanned out behind and touched the pillow. He smiled slightly and hoped with all his heart that his daughter would love someone as much as he loved Molly. But also hope that they would love her and respect her right back.

It was noon when Harry rose from his living room chair. He had barely moved from that spot. Watching Muggle television for pointless hours as he thought about Ginny.

His eyes were tired, his body ached, and his stomach grumbled in angry hunger. It didn't seem to matter though as he scratched his chin and stood achingly from his chair. Ginny would choose Malfoy. He knew it in his heart she would.

Shaking his head slightly he didn't want to think about that right then and there. He got up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. Taking off his glasses for a moment her rubbed his eyes and placed it back on. He needed a shower because there was always a slight chance Ginny would choose otherwise.

There was a light tapping at her window as Ginny stared down at her daughter. She had been sitting there for the past two hours trying to figure out what was she going to do. She loved Harry. She hated Malfoy…right? 

"Alright!" Ginny said in anger as she got up from her seat. Lillian looked up wearily from her curled position. She hadn't been sleeping but not quite awake either. Ginny smiled slightly at her and opened the window. An eagle flew in and perched on the chair to Ginny's desk.

"Birdie," she heard Lillian said softly as her daughter rolled over.

Ginny smiled softly at her daughter's back before looking at the eagle. It stuck out its foot and seemed to glare at her. She glared right back before untying the letter. It flew off quickly as Ginny held the letter. But it flew off to fast as the claw of it dug into her skin. Ginny moaned softly as the cut bled. She pursed her lip and cursed mentally at the bird. Grabbing her wand she cleaned the blood and healed the cut.

Glaring out the window she closed it and opened the letter angrily. She rolled her eyes at who it was: Malfoy.

_Ginevra,_

_Your job starts at three o'clock this afternoon. The child you'll teach is Kailey Zabini. Be here at the Manor._

_-Draco Malfoy_

She crumpled it in disgust and threw it out. She looked up at the clock. It was twelve thirty. She closed her eyes tiredly before heading over to Lillian and shaking her awake. Lillian whined and kicked her leg in anger. "Lillian," Ginny said sternly as Lillian cried out and tried to get away from her mother. Her gray eyes opened once Ginny had called out her name and she pouted.

"I don wanna wake up," she said in a teary voice.

Ginny shook her head. "I have to head to work soon," she said lifting Lillian up. "You need a shower and food before mum can get ready to go to work."

Lillian yawned and rubbed her eyes as she curled into her mother's arms. "Do I go?"

"No," she said. She entered the bathroom and smiled at Lillian. "Want to head to Harry's?"

Lillian grinned, "Okay," she said as Ginny put her onto the floor and started to undress her.

"Good," Ginny said breathing out a sigh as she ran the water.

* * *

"Mum, _please_," Ginny begged. Lillian was in the living room with her father as Ginny was in the kitchen with her mother. She had taken a shower and wore simple Muggle clothing: jeans and a t-shirt. "I don't want to see Harry."

Her mum huffed as she stopped cleaning the breakfast dishes and turned to her daughter. "No, Ginny you are nineteen years old! Face your problems!" Her mother said tiredly. "You're bound to talk to Harry sometime or later!"

Ginny sulked and sighed before bowing her head. "Yes, mum," she said as a twinge of fear came at the thought of seeing Harry after what happened earlier.

"Good," her mum said before kissing Ginny's bowed head softly. "Be careful at work," her mum said before turning to continue with the dishes. Ginny sighed before tying her hair back into a low ponytail. When she came into the living room Lillian ran over and hid behind her legs.

"Mummy! Grandpa a monster!" She squealed as her father came around and attacked her. She screamed before laughing. Ginny shook her head turning and looked at her father.

He stopped tickling her and grinned. "I could take care of her, you know. You don't have to bring him to Harry."

Ginny face lit up, "really?"

He nodded as she heard her mother. "Arthur! Don't you dare! Ginny has to learn to take care of herself!"

He sighed heavily and picked up Lillian. "Sorry, Gin," he said shrugging his shoulders as he handed Lillian to Ginny.

Ginny smiled as Lillian waved at her Grandpa, "it's alright. See you, both!"

"Bye bye, Grandpa!" Lillian said and Ginny grinned over at her.

"Blow grandpa a kiss," Ginny said poking Lillian's belly.

Lillian blew her grandpa a clumsy kiss that ended with a loud smooching sound. Ginny laughed as her father blew one right back. Ginny turned and headed over to the fireplace. Here comes my first adventure for today, she thought as she took the floo. "Harry Potter's," she shouted before throwing the floo.

Once she landed at her destination she stepped out from the fireplace. She heard sounds come from the living room. She walked over and furrowed her brow as the tele- tela- something was on and Harry was nowhere.

She felt Lillian struggle against her grip and Ginny stared. "What are you doing?"

"Unkle Harry!" Lillian shouted as she finally escaped and ran behind Ginny.

Ginny turned as Harry's laugh filled the small living room. "Hey Lil's," he said tickling her lightly causing Lillian to giggle lightly. Ginny watched with a small smile as Lillian touched his lip.

"What happen?" She asked.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "got into a small fight." Ginny rolled her eyes at the word 'small' but was glad when neither noticed.

Ginny laughed as Lillian leaned over and kissed his lip quickly and said, "all better!"

Harry eyes widened slightly before laughing. "Thanks Lil's," he said. "Feels great," he said before looking over at Ginny. His eyes went over and green met brown. She straightened up and gave a meek smile. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she returned as she shifted her weight. "You don't mind, do you? I have to head to work and-"

"Work?" He asked. "I didn't know you worked."

Ginny shrugged before looking down. "I got a…job. Teaching."

"That's great," she heard him say. "I'll love to take care of Lil's."

Ginny looked up and smiled slightly as Lillian tugged on Harry's hair, "I'm hungry, Unkle Harry."

Ginny smiled a bit more shaking her head, "she just ate. Must be some of Ron's genes."

Harry grinned at Lillian. "Go to the kitchen and I'll be there in a second."

Lillian nodded and grabbed Harry's hand once she hit the ground. "I love you, Unkle Harry," she said grinning proudly. Ginny heart almost gave out as Harry smiled back.

"Love you too, Lil's. You're my special girl, after all." He said pinching her cheek in a caring manner.

Lillian grinned and looked at her mum. "I'm a special girl, mum!" She said smugly as she turned and skipped off to the kitchens.

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. Harry was staring at her intently. She swallowed. "I better head to work."

He nodded and she shifted her weight before grabbing her wand. "Lillian will be here when you get back," he said. She nodded and forced a smile before Apparating away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Still have a writers block...but it's longer! Next is Kailey Zabini. Also, I might not post for a while because I have to head from MASS to Chicargo to look for homes... **: (  
**

**Review!**  



	11. Fathers and Daughters

** Chapter Eleven: Fathers and Daughters**

With a pop she entered the front of the manor. Her eyes cast about taking it all in. It wasn't scary, as rumors had said before. It was actually…welcoming and cozy. She walked over to some white roses in a vase and smiled. She reached over and her fingers touched the soft pedals. She bent over and breathed in the scent. Her smile grew a bit; these were her favorites.

"Just on time," a voice boomed making her look. He walked down the stairs with a grin. "Blaise Zabini," he said reaching her as he stuck out his hand. Ginny took it mutely as she took his in. His green-blue eyes shined under the sunlight coming from the windows. His smile was wide as he gripped her hand. "Ginny Weasley, right?" He asked letting go of her hand.

"Yes," Ginny said smiling back. His mood was infectious.

Blaise nodded. "Kailey's with Draco," he said motioning her to follow. She walked next to him as they entered a living room. Ginny glanced to the floor and what had happened all came back. She shook her head slightly trying to get back to reality.

She looked over to the other door and Draco came in. His arms carried a young girl about six. Long black curly hair went down to her waist. She had green-blue eyes like her father but they seemed darker. Her lips formed a pout as she tugged on Draco's collar. Draco rolled his eyes before whispering something to her. She sighed and was placed to the floor.

"Draco and I have an arrangement." Blaise said making her eyes shift back over to him. She nodded as the girl walked over and clutched Blaise's hand. "This is Kailey. Kailey, this is your teacher."

She smiled and walked up to Ginny before curtsying. "Hello, Ms. Weasel."

Ginny looked at her shocked as Blaise gave a dry laugh and brought Kailey back behind him. "Draco," Blaise growled turning around.

"What?" He said smirking. "She must've heard me wrong."

Ginny rolled her eyes before smiling at Kailey. "It's nice to meet you, Kailey." Kailey met her eyes and smiled. A dimple showed on her left cheek.

"Hurry up, Zabini," Draco said as he tapped his shoe onto the floor. "We have fifteen minutes left," he stated before looking at her.

Ginny smirked at him. "Shouldn't be Apparating with those wounds you know," she said making Blaise raise an eyebrow.

"Wounds?" He asked turning to Draco who shrugged.

"Nothing," he said. "Tell her what to do already."

Blaise eyed both of them before smiling. "Well, Kailey here needs to know…

It was four when they returned. Kailey and Ginny were going over a math problem. Ginny sighed in frustration as she could feel their gaze on them. "No," she said quickly stopping Kailey. "You see this?" She asked pointing to the number six.

Kailey nodded her brow furrowed. Ginny was surprised at how patient this girl was. Moving her finger to the right she showed her the seven before dropping down to the three. "You have to times three with both six and seven."

Kailey gave her an annoyed look. "You don't do that during adding. I don't understand why you have to do it when you times."

Ginny smiled. "They're two different things. Look, just try it and see what you get and we'll see if it's the same as my answer."

Kailey shrugged before doing it. Talley marks were all over her paper as she tried to count with out using her finger. She watched Kailey carefully as she wrote the one down and carried the two. Ginny nodded and watched as she finished the problem. Kailey looked proudly from her paper as Ginny frowned a bit. Her answer was one hundred and eighteen rather two hundred and one.

"I didn't get it, did I?" She asked sulking. "I don't like this."

"Don't worry, I hated it too." Ginny said.

Kailey looked at her unsure. "Really?"

Ginny laughed. "Are you kidding me? I made the paper explode I hated it so much when I was your age."

Kailey grinned. Ginny nudged her. "Want to figure out how you did it wrong?"

Kailey titled her head. "Zabini's don't anything wrong. We were only misinformed."

Ginny grinned and ruffled her hair. "Let's just see," Ginny said. She looked it over and nodded. "You forgot to add the two."

"What two?" She asked with a slight yawn as Ginny heard two pair of footsteps make there way to them.

"This one," Ginny said pointing to it.

Kailey looked at it. "Can I do it again?" She asked.

Ginny nodded before looking up at a hand at her shoulder. She stiffened under it once she saw the owner of it. "Had a good day?" He asked his breath caressing her ear as her nose was invaded by his scent.

"Fine," she said curtly as her eyes wondered over to Blaise who talked with his daughter who laughed a second later.

"You remembered what I said last night, didn't you?" He asked. 

She looked back over at him and met his eyes. "Did you mean it?" She asked. "Are you really that lonely?"

"No," he said but she could detect the hesitation in his voice. "I have Kailey and Blaise."

She looked away and stared at the two being mentioned. "Where's her mother?"

"Dead," Draco said in a flat tone. "She was murdered when an Auror said Blaise murdered his daughter. They said she was guilty at the time. She was innocent," he said a slight anger hidden in his voice.

"She doesn't deserve it," Ginny said as she made circles against her jeans.

She felt Draco shift behind her. When she looked he was sitting there staring over at the daughter and father. "Deserve what?"

"Not having a mother," Ginny said looking back.

"Like Lillian without a father."

She stiffened and turned her eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to make a point?"

He shrugged, "which ever way you want to see it," he said.

"Harry's been-"

"A good father?" He asked bitterly. "Oh joy, Potter always coming into the picture. It's him you always run to isn't it? You're damn hero."

"Been there," she finished. "He's always been there. I never said anything about him being a good father."

Draco looked away and glared onto the floor. "Here," he said digging into his pocket and pulling out a pouch. "Your pay for today and this is for Lillian," he said handing her a bear that he apparently hid behind the couch. Ginny touched the white fur on the bear and smiled.

"She'll love it," she said quietly. "I better go now," she said standing up on her knees.

She walked over to Kailey and poked her stomach making her look up. "Oh! Ginny, look!" She said running over back to the table. She came back with the piece of paper. "Father said I got it right," she said grinning.

Ginny grinned back and looked at it. "Yep," she said before shaking her head. "You're a genius!"

Blaise laughed. "Don't say that," he said. "You'll make her head grow bigger."

Kailey pouted and crossed her arms. "It is not big!"

Blaise shook his laugh before picking her up. "Same time tomorrow?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. Blaise smiled and took her hand before kissing it. "Thank-you," he said before turning to Draco.

Ginny turned around and saw Draco glaring at Blaise. She met his eye and nodded before Apparating back to Harry's. Once arriving she heard laughter. She walked over and smiled slightly as Lillian groaned. Harry grinned as he picked her up. "You're so stupid, Unkle Harry."

Harry shrugged as he poked her belly. "You're the one who gave me the sugar."

"Sugar?" Ginny cut in bringing her presence to the room.

Lillian looked over and smiled as Harry put her back down to the ground. She walked over and took Ginny's free hand. "Hey, there's my baby," Ginny said smiling as she kneeled down.

"I'm not a baby," Lillian said crossing her arms trying to look mad but her eyes looked down and stared at the bear in Ginny's hand. "What's that?"

"A present," Ginny said in a singsong voice as Lillian reached out to it but only failed in getting it as Ginny put it behind her back. "What do you say?"

Lillian groaned. "Please?" She said pouting as her eyes looked at the bear hungrily.

Ginny grinned. "Here," she said giving the soft white bear over to her.

"Yeah!" Lillian said hugging it close to her. "Thank-you mummy!"

Ginny smiled. "It wasn't from me though," Ginny said pushing back a lock of Lillian's hair behind her ear.

"Who _was_ it from?" Harry asked intervening.

Ginny looked over at him and smiled weakly. "Draco," she said.

"Daddy give this to me?" Lillian asked as Ginny watch Harry stiffen. Ginny looked away and smiled.

"Yep," Ginny said and Lillian grinned.

"I like Daddy," Lillian said while Ginny picked her up. "I like him lots."

Ginny smiled softly. "I'm sure daddy loves you too." She looked back at Harry who picked up a few cushions on the floor before tossing them over to the couch. "Thank-you Harry."

He turned with a smile that Ginny knew he was forcing. "Anytime," he said.

Ginny smiled and pushed back a lock of her fallen hair. "See you then," she said taking her wand out.

"Bye, Unkle Harry," Lillian said as she curled against Ginny- still hugging the teddy bear.

"Bye, Lil's," Harry said in a soft tone before looking at Ginny. "Bye, Gin."

"Good-bye, Harry," she said softly as she sucked in a breath before apparating home. Ginny ended up in her bedroom. She felt like that good-bye with Harry may have been a last one for a long time. Shaking her head she smiled at Lillian who played with the teddy bear.

"Do I see daddy?" Lillian asked looking at Ginny with her gray eyes.

Ginny looked back down and smiled slightly, "maybe tomorrow."


	12. I'm Here

**Chapter Twelve: I'm Here**

A smile fitted onto her lips as her daughter took hold of her hand. She looked down upon the beaming face and then up at her mother's. Her mother's dislike for Draco was showing greatly. Her eyes were burning holes on the wall behind Ginny, which sent shivers down her spine. But, nevertheless, she had work to do and maybe she could move out soon.

"We have to head out soon, Mum," Ginny said as Lillian tugged even harder onto her hand. Molly seemed to force a smile as she bent over to hug Lillian. With a kiss on Lillian's head she rose and leaned over to kiss Ginny's cheek.

"Stay out of trouble you two," she said, scolding them for a moment before smiling, "see you both at six then."

"Bye mum," Ginny said, smiling back, "say bye to Grammy."

"Love you, Grammy!" Lillian said, as she ran over and hugged her grandmother's legs once more before running back to her mother in slight embarrassment.

As they stepped into the fireplace Ginny could hear her mother's laughter before she shouted, "Draco Malfoy's."

Lillian stepped out of the fireplace with her nose wrinkling, when they had reached the Malfoy's by floo. "I don like doing that."

Ginny laughed as Lillian started off to explore, "get used to it," she said before running after her daughter and picking her up and swinging her in the air, causing her to squeal with laughter.

"What's with all the noise?" a voice called out nearby the doorway causing them both to look. Which may have been silly looking because Ginny was sitting cross-legged like an Indian and Lillian was lying on her lap with her head touching the floor. When Lillian looked up to the door, she looked at them upside down.

"Daddy!" Lillian squealed, before taking off towards Draco, who looked rather surprised. Lillian hugged his legs and grinned up at him, "Hi, Daddy."

Ginny, who had stood up, had to look away from their small reunion. Not because it was painful, but because he just…looks too bloody sexy, she thought bitterly. He only wore pajama bottoms, his hair was ruffled from sleep, and, he was smiling.

"Hey Lillian," Draco said as he picked her up, "what are you doing here?"

"Mummy brought me!" she said giggling into her small hand, which caused his smile to grow a bit more.

"Mummy, eh?" he asked before looking at Ginny who was painfully obvious she was ignoring him. "Ginevra," he called out her name and her head snapped up. "I-"

"Ginny!" she turned and grinning as Blaise came in with Kailey right behind him. He looked over at his friend who scowled at his poor timing and back to his daughter's teacher. "Why are you so early? We barely ate breakfast!"

"Well, I was hoping to ask Malfoy to take care of Lillian while I'm teaching Kailey," Ginny said, before turning to Draco.

"Who Malfoy?" Lillian asked, a small hand clutching onto Draco's shoulder. "I wanna be with Daddy! _Please_, mum?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm Malfoy, Lillian," he said making her grin.

"So I stay with daddy?" Lillian asked before noticing Kailey, "who her?"

"Oh," Blaise said, who had been watching the two Malfoy-Weasley's with a smirk, "this is my daughter, Kailey."

"She pretty," Lillian said, making Kailey blush.

Blaise chuckled and said, while smiling, "yes, she is. Probably takes after the mother more then me."

"I'll take her," Draco said, cutting in the little talk, "for today."

"Alright," Ginny said, as she looked up at the ceiling for a second and breathed a sigh.

"No," Blaise said, now grinning, "can't have you do that. Now, I'll still pay you for today if you take Kailey somewhere educational. Just have Lillian come along. I can't go myself, and having two kids may be a handful, so, why not bring Draco with you? He has the day off."

"I don't know about that-"

"-Stop, lying, Zabini-"

"-Maybe, I should just take both of them alone-"

"-You don't work!"

There was a pause and Blaise just chuckled, "no, not really anyway, but I do have to do plenty today."

"You lying piece of-"

"One more word out of that mouth, Draco Malfoy, and I'll curse you to oblivion," Ginny scolded her hands on her hips as she glared at him. He glared back before looking away, at Lillian.

"Mummy mad?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, mummy's mad," Ginny, said irritably as she tapped her foot onto the floor.

"At daddy?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what did I do?" Draco asked rounding on her. "I'm just as mad as you are about this! Don't have to be a witch with a bloody capital B."

"Don't swear in front of my daughter!" Ginny snapped.

"I'll swear as much as I bloody want! She's my bloody daughter too!"

"You weren't there for her!"

"Merlin! Don't start that _again_!" he said, looking annoyed.

"Again? _Again?_ Malfoy, when have you _ever_ for once been there for her!" she shouted, her hands flying around to every word as she glared at him.

"I'm here now!" he shouted back, he looked down at Lillian who stared quietly at the fighting couple with her eyes slightly wide. Her cheeks were stained with tears and he reached up and wiped them off, "I'm here now."

"That's not fair," Ginny said, shaking her head as her own tears came. Maybe it was because of anger or sadness that she made her daughter cry, she didn't know. "You weren't there when she was born, you weren't there when she first laugh, smiled, talked. You weren't there! You were _never_ there!" she said as her body shook. She leaned heavily onto a chair nearby and clutched onto the arm of it. Tears spilled down her cheeks, marking her shame, as she stood there, crying in front of her enemy, lover, and her daughter's father.

In a few steps Draco gave Lillian to Blaise and muttered words Ginny couldn't hear. Blaise and Kailey left with Lillian and shut the door in their wake before leaving the two alone. He watched her for a while. Took in her shorter red hair, her reddened cheeks, and her hand that covered her mouth as tears kept coming. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Just leave and pretend you both don't exist? Live my life feeling guilty?"

"You always do that!" she retorted her hand flying out to point at him, "you _always_ put your self before everyone!"

"Stop lying!" he shouted back. "Stop making it as if I had a choice! Didn't you get it? Didn't you fucking get it? Do you really think you're the one who's been in pain? Are you blind? Are you fucking _blind_?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked shakily.

"Get out!" he shouted, his breaths becoming uneven as he glared at her. "Get out!"

"Tell me what the hell you're talking about!" she snapped back.

"Fuck you, Weasley, I fucking hate you!" he shouted his voice even louder then before as he kicked the chair nearby causing it to clatter forward and hit the ground.

"You're not making sense!" she shouted as well. "Give me a damn clue already!"

"I love you, damn it! I still love you after all these fucking years!" he shouted. Walking quickly he reached her in a few steps and grabbed her shoulders. "You don't know how bloody hard it was to see you that night. You don't know how many fucking times I tried to ignore you. You don't know how many damned letters I wrote to you but never sent because we had no damn chance of being with one another! You don't know how many times I thought I was crazy!"

"Maybe, I fucking was. I was there when you had Lillian! I was there," he said his voice softening as she shook under his soft touch as he wiped away her tears. "I was _always_ there. You don't know how many times I wanted to rip Potter limb from limb because he got to hold _my_ daughter." He paused before leaning forward ad pressing his lips against hers.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands crawled up his chest, maybe, to push him away, maybe, to pull him closer, maybe. All she could think about was how good it felt, how good it felt for him to love her. He pulled away when she didn't kiss back. His hands went down to her side and took her hand in his. He brought it up to his face and kissed it, before leaving out of the room in a hurry as if she would get him for even touching her. She looked down at her hand as she breathed in and out shakily. It was the gentlest thing he had ever down for her.

-

She sat there, on the porch; Draco had apparently disappeared off with Lillian and said he wouldn't be back until a good hour or so. Probably, just to ignore her. She sat there and thought, her mind shifting to memories about them. Had he really told the truth? She would think over and over again.

Sighing, she leaned back onto the swinging sit and relaxed onto it. She closed her eyes and let the memories drift to her slowly…

_He raised her chin higher so they could meet eye to eye. Her lips quivered as he leaned forward, their noses barely touching, "why were you crying?"_

"_None of your damn business," she said, although, it came out slowly as if she wasn't sure of the answer. _

_His regular smirk came as he leaned forward even more. She stared into his eyes and she could feel his lips brush hers just barely, but still touching. She breathed in quickly and noticed how light his eyes really were. When she let out a breath and inhaled again she could smell hints of mints and for some reason it caused her head to get light. She shouldn't let him do this to her, but she was, and how she loved it. "I'm going to kiss you," he said, his lips slightly touching hers after every other word._

"_Hmm," she answered back before his lips touched hers. Soft, his lips are so soft, she thought as his lips pressed a bit harder against hers as if asking permission that he didn't need to ask she kissed back. _

She opened her eyes with a slight smile upon her lips as she remembered that, their first kiss. A loud crash came from nearby and Ginny smile widened a bit as she looked up into the night sky. The moon danced around the clouds as it escaped from them. Breathing in the cooling air she said to no one at all. "They're back."

Taking a turn she headed into the main hallway and spotted them both. Draco stood there looking exhausted as Kailey and Lillian talked while holding hands. Blaise clapped Draco on the back, grinning, causing Draco to look up at him, glaring. Lillian spotted her and ran over. "Mummy!" she called out, stretching 'mummy' for a while as she ran into Ginny's arms.

"Hey baby," Ginny said, grinning as she held onto her daughter tightly, she had to admit…she was worried.

"I no baby!" she said, pouting as she crossed her arms while pulling away from Ginny. Her pose of anger died as she grinned again. "Kailey say I sleep over! I sleep over?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, making her daughter's face crumble.

"No! I wanna sleep over!" she said, her eyes welling up with tears, "_please_," she continued, stretching out the 'please.'

"Well," Ginny said, pursing her lips, she didn't like Lillian to be alone with other people. It had been hard enough with the day care, which she gave up on when they let Lillian wonder. Meaning, she fell right into her father's arms. "I'll think about it alright?"

Lillian nodded happily and gave her a nosy kiss on her cheek, "love you, mummy!" she said before struggling to get down. When she got down she ran over to Kailey, "I sleep over!"

Kailey grinned and grabbed her hand, "come on! Let's head to my room!"

"Wait!" Ginny called at the rushing girls, but it was too late. She sighed and leaned against the wall and watched the spot they had been at.

"Let them," Blaise said making her head snap back over to him. "If anything happens I'll call for you, I promise."

"I don't know," Ginny said, giving him a slight smile. "Trust a Slytherin?"

Blaise grinned and with a wink he left without another word. Ginny looked to the floor as a heavy silenced filled the room for the final occupants. She shifted on her feet before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met his eyes. How can he move without ever making a sound? She thought as she stared into his eyes.

"Follow me," he said, before dropping his hand and walking in front of her. She followed moments later.

He led her into a small room. A baby's bed that was lined with pink was placed in the corner. Toys were scattered onto the floor, untouched. The wall was decorated in pink with white lining as small bunnies hopped a crossed it. Draco stood in the room and looked awkwardly big and manly for the room as he looked at her. "My mother made this room," he said, before pointing to the bed. "I was five when she was pregnant with my baby sister."

"Sister?"

"When she found out I had gotten you pregnant she bought more toys and more sheets of quilts and blankets." He said, ignoring her last statement. "Then she heard it was a girl and changed the room to match the new Malfoy perfectly. She told me over a hundred times to see you, to at least let her see her grandchild for a split second." He laughed, almost bitterly. "It was her only wish you know, to have lots of children and grandchildren. But, a wife of a Malfoy can only have one child. My sister was killed the second she was born."

"Can you believe it? Born into this world only to die," he paused and turned to look at her. "My mother promised me to never let that happen to Lillian. You know my father's been rumored to be dead? I don't believe it."

"He- he might come for Lillian?" she asked shakily as cold sweat clung to her in a flash. Her baby girl, her little girl, she could be in trouble.

"I don't know," he said, quietly before reaching out and touching the bed gently as if it might break under his touch. He looked back at her and she walked over to him, her knees shaking with each step. She tripped on a small toy and he caught her.

"Why didn't you write me?" she asked, tears prickling her eyes. "Why didn't you at least come and see her? Don't you see how much she could've love you?"

"I tried," he said somewhat harshly, "don't you ever listen?"

She looked up at him, "I should hate you, and I should've kept away from you-"

"But you didn't," he said, his tone softer. He ran a finger down her cheek and she shivered under his touch as her heart started up. "You stayed with me that night." She nodded. He kissed her then, his lips lightly touching hers. Her hands snaked up his arms and into his hair as the kiss deepened. He pulled away, "I want you," he said hoarsely, "I want you so bloody badly."

She shook her head and pushed him away before walking near the door, "no, _no_, not again."

"Stop walking away from me!"

She turned her with a lump in her throat as he went over to her. "How do I know you won't do it to me?"

He gripped the bottom of her chin and kissed her, she allowed it. He pulled away and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Merlin, she would be lying if she said she didn't want him as well. "I'm here," he said softly, "I'm here now."

She whimpered and he kissed her again, she gave in. The kiss deepened even farther as he led her into another room.


	13. The Infamous Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

Dear Readers,

Sorry about the long wait, during track season things have been hectic since I'm a freshmen and since I'm _still_ adjusting—the updating has been pressed back a little. But now, I should be right on track with a weekly update since my resent writers block _and_ busy schedule seem to have cleared. Also, I'm going to be re-editing the past few chapters (maybe, maybe not). But don't worry; there won't be much of a change.

Much Love,

Wishes On A Star

LiLAzNGrL

**.No, this was _not_ Beta-read.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Infamous Potter**

A sound knock was on her door as she was tucking Lillian into her bed. After what Draco had said about Lucious Malfoy she couldn't bare to have Lillian alone, even for a moment. Even in the bathroom she would wait for her, while having her ear pressed against the door to hear if something sounded out of place. Breathing in deeply, Lillian stirred and rolled over away from Eddie, the teddy bear, and clutched onto a bunched up part of her blanket. With a smile she pushed away Lillian's hair off her face.

I wouldn't be able to take it if something _did_ happen to you, she thought. She pursed her lips and then notice the doorknob slowly began to turn. Being slightly paranoid, Ginny grabbed her wand that sat on her tabletop. Her eyes watched as the door cracked open slightly and in a small whisper she heard, "Ginny?"

She stiffened. _Harry_.

The door opened even wider and there Harry stood. His eyes locking with hers, she breathed in shakily as she took him in. The light in the hallway hit against him and cast a ghostly shadow onto the floor. She looked down onto the bed as her hands twisted nervously. "Gin?" he asked causing her head to snap back up, "Can I talk with you?" she pursed her lips and a look of worry crossed his face. "Y- you don't have to talk," he said clearing his throat, "just…listen."

She looked back at Lillian before getting up and walking up to him. She looked up at him and a small smile formed on his lips, a nervous smile. Ginny smiled back and before she lost her common mind she hugged him. Her arms wrapping around his neck while her face pressed against his neck. "I'm sorry," she muttered as she felt his arms wrap around her, shakily. "I'm _so_ sorry," she repeated.

Harry pulled away. As he stepped back, he didn't look her in the eye. "Let's talk in the hallway. Wouldn't want Lil's to wake."

An odd feeling of pain flooded into her chest as she nodded before closing the door so that a slight crack separated them from Lillian. Her eyes widened slightly at the look of him. He hadn't shaved, his face looked paler then usual, and it didn't look like he had slept in ages. "Harry-"

"Don't," he said raising his hand to stop her. She pursed her lips and he met her eye, "you don't know how hard it was to…I think I've gone _mad_, Gin. I just…not seeing you…I can't," he looked away from her and released a shaky sigh. She took a step towards him and he raised his hand again, stopping her. He shook his head slightly, "you _are_ the most complicated person to love, you know that?" he asked.

"Harry, I-"

He covered her mouth before letting his hand drop onto her cheek and caressing it gently. He pushed back a piece of her hair and Ginny's heart began to break. "Every day," he whispered, "every bloody_ day_, I wish that you would at least…_consider_ me instead of _him_. I just _need_ to know…will it _ever_ come?" he asked, a desperate look in Harry's eyes.

Her brown eyes widened slightly at the thought of choosing now. How could she? Yes, she cared for Harry, that much was true. But, hadn't she said before she hadn't fancied him? However, hadn't Harry said the same exact thing to her yet came out saying her loved her a while later? She pursed her lip and leaned onto the wall nearby. Straining her ears, she hoped the Lillian would wake, just for an excuse.

"I don't…I can't say, Harry." She stuttered, breathing in deeply she closed her eyes. The feeling of her acting like a kid came over her. She squeezed her eyes tightly and fisted both her hands as she exhaled and inhaled a shaky breath. Half-expecting it, Harry pulled her into a tight hug. His face burying into her hair while one hand slid up her hair and fisted it and the other wrapped tightly around her waist. Her throat felt dry as she wrapped her arm around his neck, together they held one another tightly, afraid of what would happen if they were to let go. Memories flooded Ginny about Harry that made her heart wrench causing a sob to escape.

Harry bending for _hours _helping Lillian learn how to walk while Ginny took a break from it. Harry reading Lillian bedtimes stories until _he _fell asleep so she would have to wake him so he could go home before finally placing Lillian to bed. Harry grinning when Lillian said, "Rarry," while trying to say his name. Harry and her making dinner together. Harry and her just lying in bed next to each other, exhausted from taking care of Lillian all day. Harry bringing Lillian presents for her birthday, Christmas, and sometimes when he would be gone longer then usual. Harry just being there, with her and Lillian. Harry…just being Harry.

Ginny snapped out of her memories when Harry started to shake. Ginny blinked and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Pushing Harry away from her neck slightly, she wiped his tears away although a blush came to his face and he tried pushing her hands away. Being stubborn, she cupped his head and he stared down at her. His eyes dark; hungry. A shiver ran down her spine as she dropped her hands and looked down. He released her and with quick long breaths, stepped away from her.

"If…when you finally reach being together with…_him_, let me say good-bye to Lillian." Harry said, looking over her bedroom door and into the crack that separated him from Lillian. "I wouldn't be able to…" his voice died and he looked back onto the ground.

"What- what if I don't choose him? What if I choose…you?" she asked. Harry's head snapped up his eyes shining brightly. Harry came close to her again although Ginny open her mouth to continue, Harry, once again, placed a hand on her mouth. Once he thought she would firmly stay quiet he leaned over and kissed her. Pouring, _everything_. She returned the kiss, her knees growing weak against the passion in his kiss. Slowly, she raised her arms to his hair and gave a soft sigh at how soft it felt. His hold around her waist and in her hair tightened.

A soft cry of a child having a nightmare, made them pull away with a shock. Before Ginny could rush into the room, Harry rushed into the room first. Pulling her wand out, Ginny lit her room and walked toward her bed in which held her shaky daughter who whimpered in Harry's arms. "Mummy," she whimpered. Instinctively Ginny reached over and took hold of her daughter's hand in hers. Hoping that her daughter, even while sleeping, knew that she was here. Soon the whimpers, came to a quiet causing a relived feeling to go through Ginny before she met Harry's eyes and smiled a small giggle escaping. Harry grinned back, before chuckling softly before adjusting himself so he could sit with his back against Ginny's headboard and hold Lillian's sleeping form.

"Can I stay?" he whispered, his eye staring at Lillian.

Ginny looked down at Lillian too, her eyes softened a great deal before nodding. "Put her in the middle," Ginny whispered, before eyeing Harry. "You're going to sleep like that?"

Harry shrugged, "well, I usually sleep without anything but I highly doubt that you-"

"Harry," she said, warningly before softening again when Harry tossed her a smile.

"Kidding."

Raising her chin, arrogantly, she sniffed. "Right."

Without another word, Ginny walked over to the closet and reached up for an extra pillow. All the while, it lifted her shirt high enough for a glimpse of her stomach. Looking over her shoulder, she was about to ask Harry if it was alright if he slept without a pillow case but what caused her to stop was when she saw his eyes had darkened again while looking at her. Feeling a heated blush crawl up her neck she just grabbed the pillow and stood straight again. Harry lifted his gaze back to her face. Smirking, she threw the pillow at him where she gained a grunt.

"If you want," Ginny said, as she lied down next to Lillian with Eddie squished in-between them. "You could sleep in your shorts instead."

"My…? Are you sure?" he asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow. Yawning, Ginny nodded and closed her eyes sleepily as she placed a protective arm around her daughter. She could hear a faint sound of clothes ruffling before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

A soft giggle woke her up in the morning, which was closely followed by a loud shush. "you'll wake your mum," Harry's voice filled her ears as she blinked open her eyes before stretching leisurely. "Too late," Harry said in a mock disapproving tone. "Now, your in trouble."

"No, _you_ trouble," Lillian retorted as Ginny turned over and saw that they had took out her crayons and markers and were drawing on parchment. Lillian looked over to her and grinned, "look! Uncle Harry here!"

Ginny smiled, sleepily before looking at Harry who was watching her with guarded eyes. "I know, Lillian." She said, before looking back at her daughter. "Are you hungry yet?"

Lillian shook her head before picking up the parchment she was drawing on and putting it in front of Ginny's face. "This Uncle Harry," Lillian said. She pointed at a scribbled figure and continued, "that him like a 'oink, oink.'"

"Oh it's beautiful, Lillian!" Ginny gushed before patting down her ruffled hair affectionately. "I think you picked the perfect animal for him." Ginny said, grinning which caused Lillian to giggle behind her hand before going back to the crayons and drawing.

"Funny, Gin," Harry said dryly.

Ginny grinned, while pushing back a lock of red hair. "So, Mr. Potter, what did _you_ draw?"

A twinge of pink was evident on Harry's face before he muttered, "nothing special."

Somewhat reluctant, Ginny rose out of bed and walked over to the drawing spot. "Can I see?" she asked, sitting on her knees.

"I don't think you should," Harry said pointing the drawing behind his back.

"It pretty!" Lillian said, her eyes wide that he wasn't going to show her mum. "Mummy, daddy Harry draw you!"

While, Lillian had said this Ginny shoved Harry onto the floor which causing him to grunt and move away from her so that she wouldn't be able to reach the picture. Shifting her movements, Ginny reached up and somehow moved so she was on Harry. Her red hair fell on either side of her so it created a small barrier. Harry arched his back so that the picture lied under him. Finally, he realised their position and met her eyes and she was shocked at the sudden look of affection shining in his eyes. Freezing up, Harry placed a hand on her cheek before pressing it on her neck and pulling her down for a small chaste kiss.

When they pulled away he smirked and licked her lips causing Ginny to blush before rolling off. Harry sat up, momentarily forgetting about the picture which gave Ginny a chance to reach for it. Finally getting it in her hands, Harry shot a hand to get it away from her but Lillian got him from behind which cause Ginny to giggle before finally looking at the picture. It was definitely a picture of her and indeed it was beautiful with only a decolouring out of the lines. Biting her lip, Ginny watched as the now animated drawing of her slept soundly. Her hair fanned out against the pillow with the sun hitting it just right to make it glow like fire. Her lips parted as a hand was tucked under her head.

Looking up, Ginny saw that Harry had pinned Lillian to the ground who was going into peels of laughter. A small smile crossed her features, maybe Harry was better for her. But, did her heart say that as well? Merlin, she thought as she pulled her knees to her chest and watched Lillian and Harry colour one another back and forth, I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

So? Do you hate or love the twist I put in? Don't worry, will have Draco coming in soon.

**REVIEW!**

**J**


	14. The News

**Chapter Fourteen: The News**

She turned the last corner and took in a shaky breath. The note she had in her hand was crumpled before she placed it into her pocket and wiped her sweaty hands against her jeans. Blaise told her that he would be in his office and even offered to guide her there but she ignored the offer and went off. She was probably late now, the note had said for her to meet him in at noon but now it was around twelve fifteen. She headed towards the mahogany door and clasped the handle with her hand. With a deep breath, she barged in without knocking. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her entrance but made no sound before placing back down the cup of tea he had been drinking.

"You're late," he said, a frown forming on his lips. She nodded and looked away from him before sitting down, stiffly in her seat. She knew she should act less stressed and calmer but her nerves had gotten to her. "How's Potter?" he asked calmly, causing her head to jerk up and look at him. He gave her an amused look and said, in a sharp tone. "I know he came that night."

She swallowed and groaned before covering her face with her hands, when she moved them away she found herself face to face with the Malfoy. How did he get so quiet? She thought finding that she was trapped in between his arms. He slid a hand up her arm and rested it on her shoulder. Goosebumps and shivers came instantly while she stared into his eyes, finding it hard to look away. "Two nights," he growled, tracing the line of her neck. "Two ruddy nights after we were together you and…_Potter?_"

"I didn't-"

He cut her off pressing his mouth harshly against hers. She whimpered under his touched fisting her hands on his shoulder, for a moment, hoping he'd stop kissing her. Then his kiss softened and he ran a hand down her hair as if apologising so when he slid his tongue over her bottom lip she willingly opened her mouth. He pulled away and she made a frustrated sound at the back of her throat making him smirk. He cupped her chin and kissed her again. Starting slow this time, and when she ran her hands up his neck to run them through his hair a groan came from the back of his throat. "I'm sorry," he muttered and she shook her head. He pulled away and straightened; she pursed her lips and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I think I should go," she whispered and he stared at her wanting her to meet his eyes. When she didn't, he gritted his teeth and looked away from her. She shifted on her seat and looked up at him, "Draco?"

"Go on then," he said, his voice cold as he strolled back to his seat with his shoulders clenched. "Run back to Potter," he snapped, finally sitting down and then looked at her. "What are you waiting for then?"

"What am I waiting for?" she repeated her voice cracking. An unknown anger surging through her before she stood up and walked to the front of his desk. She hit her hand onto his table and glared at him. "Why don't you do something? Other then groping me, why don't you just do _something_," she snapped as he watched her eyes still narrowed in both anger and confusion. She turned and grabbed the handle roughly, "He tries," she whispered, knowing he could hear her. "You always hate him for that…but that's what I admire him so much for." She left. Instead of slamming the door, which he would have liked more, she closed it quietly and the soft click of it seem to echo through his mind.

"Fuck," he grumbled, brushing his hair away from his eyes before running a hand down his face. "He tries," he mimicked in a high pitched down, mocking her. "Damn bitch," he snarled picking up the cup of tea and wrapping it tightly with his fingers. "She just doesn't even notice _when_ I try!" he shouted, throwing the cup of tea against the door before burying his head in his hands. First, was when he pushed her out of danger, tried to have her get rid of Lillian so that his father would never find out about them. Second, he sent her gifts, small ones, every birthday and Christmas for both her and Lillian. Trinkets made out of silver that would change every year or so and never repeat the same shape. Third, he gave her a job, gave her a reason to move on with her life after ruining it. Last, he, pathetically, was in love with the witch and it seemed nothing he tried showed her this.

Getting up, he poured alcohol into his glass and drowned a good amount of it before falling into his seat. He had one problem between him and her: Potter. Closing his eyes he gulped down another cup of alcohol. It's fiery liquids seeming to burn his insides, reliving him of the stress and pain for a moment. But only for a moment.

"You're back," a voice said behind her making her jump in the air before clutching her heart.

"Mum!" Ginny said, before forcing a smile, "what are you doing? I asked dad to take of Lillian today," she said, eyeing as her mum shifting her weight while holding the sleeping Lillian. Ginny reached out and her mum passed Lillian who woke up for a moment while mumbling something about gummy bears then falling asleep again. Wrapping her arms around her mum's neck all the while burying her face into it as well.

"You're dad left on an urgent call," her mum said briskly. "Apparently a man got changed into a duck and when they tried to change him back he had a beak for a noise. It's causing quite a stir but I'm sure your father will be able to handle it. Oh, and I hear you're back with Harry. Is that true?"

"Who said that?" Ginny asked, a shade of red highlighting her cheeks.

Her mum smiled and nodded at the girl on Ginny's shoulder. "The boy is just to modest," her mum said shaking her head as Ginny sat down in a chair. "He knew I'd want to cook him a good meal, his still to thin, and yet he doesn't even say a hello."

"We were never together, mum," Ginny whispered. Her mum eyed her for a moment and Ginny cradled Lillian on her lap who complained about not wanting to eat 'the green thing' before falling back to sleep on her mother's chest.

"You love him don't you?" her mother asked softly, her voice cautious and weary. "That Malfoy boy."

"I don't know, mum," Ginny said, leaning back in her seat.

"Tell me something," her mum said sitting in a seat across from Ginny and leaning foreword. "Before he came back into your life did you miss him? Wish he was here? Hated him because he wasn't?"

Ginny looked down, feeling like she was getting scolded like when she was younger. She made invisible marks on the table and shrugged. "Yes, I suppose-"

"Do you feel the same now?" her mum asked, cutting her off. "Or are you more glad? Glad that he's around and that's just it."

"_Mum_-"

"Look, here Gin," her mother said sternly. "I can't read your heart out but I know you pretty well. Think about it, if Harry didn't want you to be with you at the same time the Malfoy did-"

"Draco, mum," Ginny said cutting her off. "Use his name."

"_If_ Harry hadn't been there with his love and such would you have stayed with _Draco_ when he asked?" her mum asked. Ginny met her eyes before looking away, she hadn't thought of that. Would she have? She didn't know. "Give it more time, dear," her mum said patting her daughters hand. "Now, place Lillian on the couch and you can help me fix up lunch." Ginny nodded before heading into the living room.

She set Lillian down on the couch and ran a hand through her daughters hand. Then, something passed her eyes. She looked out at the window and saw nothing. She shook her head, nonsense, she thought not believing it at all. She reached into her pocket and drew out her wand as the sound of a window crashing filled the home. Her mother screamed and Ginny ran in her mum had pulled out her own wand and cursed the man who came in. Another scream, Ginny ran back into the living room and gasped. Lucious Malfoy. "Give me back my daughter!" she screamed watching as Lillian pulled and bit Lucious, trying to get away.

"Let me go!" Lillian screamed pulling on Lucious hair who scowled and glared at her causing Lillian to whimper and stop.

Lucious pointed the wand at Lillian's head and Ginny whimpered. "Mum," Lillian said, her voice shaky, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Take me with you!" Ginny screamed.

"Fine," Lucious said easily before placing a binding spell on Ginny. She could hear her wand hit the floor with a thump next to her. Her body levitated and Lucious grinned down at her. "I need you to come anyway."

"Let go of me!" her mother shouted. "Ginny! Lillian!" she cried out pushing past the two men who disappeared. She fell to her knees, they were gone all of them.

-

"Mr. Potter?" a shaky intern stuck his head in Harry's office. Harry looked up from his papers and smiled. "I- I have urgent n- news."

"Come in Ellis," Harry said, waving his hand before scribbling his signature onto the paper. "What's so drastic that my boss had to send his intern?"

"A k- kidnapping," he stuttered, dropping the manila folder on his desk. "At the Weasley house," her continued and Harry eyes snapped up from the manila folder to Ellis who was pacing now. Colour drained from his face and he turned opened the folder and read the outline:

**Suspects:** Lucious Malfoy

**Crime: **Kidnap

**Missing:** Lillian Dracina Weasley

Ginerva Molly Weasley

"Contact Ron Weasley at once," Harry barked before grabbing his coat and wand.

"W- wait!" Ellis cried following Harry. "W- where are y- you going?"

Harry turned before running a hand through his hair and tugging at it. "Malfoy's," he snapped before walking swiftly towards the nearest fireplace. Damn, he thought grabbing the green powder, his dead, his ruddy fucking dead.

-

**Author's Note:** I need a BETA reader and I have a new story on my homepage. But, I couldn't download it onto the site because it's confusing. Could you guys go on and check it out? Also, this was not BETA read.

-


	15. The Missions

**Chapter Fifteen: The Missions**

He had been playing with the forth cup of alcohol, swishing it back and forth, watching and occasionally drinking the liquid. While, he placed the cup down the door had been forced open and Blaise came in his eyes slightly wide with a guilty look flashing within them. Draco paid no notice to this, "what?" he barked, not even turning around to look at his friend.

"Someone's here to see you," Blaise retorted his guilty posture changing into an angry one. "I think you should talk with them."

"Who?" Draco asked now turning his chair but when he turned around, he found Blaise glaring at him while an arm was snaked around his neck. His left eye was closed a slight twinge of blue showed, his upper lip was bleeding while his hands were tied in front of him. Draco pulled out his wand and stood pointing at, Harry, who pointed his wand back at Draco. "What _the hell_ do you want now?" Draco asked, before looking at Blaise who looked away, jaw clenched.

Harry let go of Blaise who wheezed as Harry mumbled the spell to remove the bind on his hands while Blaise reached for his wand. He then looked up at Harry and Draco's own scowl deepened his friend lost his wand. Sensing this, Harry lifted it in front of it's owner's face before snapping it in half which made Blaise scowl as well. "_You_," he snapped at Blaise who met his stare evenly. "Shouldn't you be telling your friend something?"

"Why don't you deliver the news yourself?" Blaise asked, calmly, his tone deadly as his eyes bore into his.

"Yours or mine?" Harry hissed before looking back at Draco. "Your fucking father is alive, isn't he? Been hiding him in this house? Been working with him haven't you?" Harry snarled, the years of hatred towards the Malfoy pounding his veins. "HAVEN'T YOU?" Harry yelled, but the Malfoy didn't even flinch.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Draco sneered, trying to spare time to collect his thoughts. His father, Potter standing here, looking like he could kill him… "Where's Ginny?" he barked and Blaise gave him another guilty look before looking away.

"Ask your best friend," Harry retorted, nodding his head over at Blaise who purposely avoided eye contact. "Haven't noticed how guilty he looks, have you? Where's his daughter as well? Haven't seen her up and about, have you? If you have please tell u-"

Blaise had stood and wrapped his fingers around Harry's neck, all the while forcing him against the mahogany door. "Angry?" Harry wheezed, almost laughing. "It's why you sold out on Ginny isn't it? Had to tell him everything just for your daughter back right? Haven't you learned, Zabini? Never trust a fucking Malfoy." Harry said before mumbling a curse that sent Blaise backwards and into his seat, invisible bonds tying him down.

"Kailey?" Draco asked his eyes shifting over to his friend who struggled against the bonds. "What's going on, Zabini?" Draco sneered his eyes narrowing at his friend before pointing his wand at him. "Who the _hell_ have you been talking to behind my back?"

Blaise stopped struggling and leaned back, closing both eyes while he swallowed. "Your father," he said slowly, rage suddenly filled Draco.

"My father?" he asked, snidely. "My FUCKING FATHER?" he bellowed his hand gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckled turned white.

"He has my daughter!" Blaise snapped back. "Kidnapped her! Took her off to who knows what! Sent me a letter with a lock her hair! HER _HAIR_! Telling me if I didn't fess up about your daughter then he'd kill her! _KILL HER!_" Blaise stopped and hung his head, his shoulders shaking and Draco watched surprised. All the years his known his best friend he never seen him cry. Looking away, he looked at Harry who gave a look of sympathy at Blaise before looking at Draco.

"Come on, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "Out with it, where is your father?"

"How the hell-" an owl suddenly swooped it. In it's beak it carried a simple white envelope. Draco took it angrily and the disgruntled owl hooted at him before flying swiftly out the window. Draco opened the letter and stared at it, is eyes widening.

"What is it?" Harry barked, craning his neck slightly as if hoping to catch a glimpse. "What's it say?"

Draco looked at Harry before looking back at the letter then resting his eyes on Blaise. "The Hollow," he said and Blaise eyes widened, struggling against the bonds.

"Let me GO!" He screamed at Potter. "LET ME GO YOU EFFIN IDIOT!" Blaise wiggled and squirmed so much that the chair swayed dangerously from side to side, occasionally almost tipping over.

"The Hollow?"

"Let him go, Potter," Draco snapped stuffing his wand back before taking out a long box from his drawers. Harry didn't follow what he said. "LET HIM GO, POTTER! If we don't hurry now then Lillian and Ginny will _both_ be dead!"

Harry gritted his teeth before flicking his wrist; Blaise fell onto the floor glaring at Harry with his good eye before marching over to Draco's desk and wrenching the box away from Draco's hands. He pulled out two necklaces and a wand that had splinters on its side. "What do you two think you're doing?" Harry asked, flushing and shaking angrily.

Draco gave a sharp look at Potter before slipping on the necklace. It's pendant holding the sign of a snake with two gleaming red gems. "This," he snapped, pointing at the necklace, "is the only way we can get in." He reached into another drawer and pulled out another bow in which Blaise opened quickly and pulled out two earrings. One being a diamond and the other a golden hoop. Blaise placed on the hoop. "_These_," Draco said, placing on the diamond stud "will help us keep in communication with our thoughts." He threw Harry an earring and it was the same as Blaise's. "Clip on," Draco said.

"Dark arts?" Harry questioned starring at the small earring in his hands.

"Yes" Draco said, tired while pulling out one last box. He opened it and handed Blaise a coin after he took one for himself. "These are only helping to warn us if someone who doesn't have a coin is near by," Draco said placing it on his wrist and it disappeared.

"Then what the hell am I going to do?" Harry snapped. "Stay here and hope you two will come out in the end?"

"No," Blaise snarled, his eyes flashing at Harry with loathing. "You're going to go to the ruins of Zabini manor and search to see if my daughter is around there. Be careful, they'll be many guards surrounding her if she's there."

Harry placed on the earring and grimly nodded while Draco voice filled his head, _you hear me_? "Yes," Harry said, his eyes narrowing at Draco.

"Let's go then," Draco, said tapping his wand twice at the pendant. The snake eyes gleamed green and Draco smirked at Harry, "good luck," he said before disappearing. _Find my daughter_, Harry could hear Blaise voice fill his head as he disappeared as well,_ I don't know what I'd do without her._

Harry gave a nod even though he knew Blaise wouldn't know. He soon apparated while deciding to get some help before going off to get Kailey.

"Mum?" Ron called trying to shove past an auror. "Mum!" he cried spotting his mother who was around two of his brothers, Charlie and Bill. She looked up, opened her arms a sob coming out as Ron ran over, and gave her a hug. "Me and Mione came as soon as we heard."

His mum pulled him away at arms length and smiled at her son while patting a hair, which was sticking up, down. She looked behind Ron at Hermione who gave a feeble smile back, before looking back at her son. "They'll be alright," she whispered pulling him back into a hug. Ron wasn't sure if she was comforting him or herself. "I know they'll be fine."

"Of course they will," Hermione said, while Charlie and Bill nodded in agreement.

"And when they come back will have a party," Bill said, wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders. "Saying we're sorry for ever leaving our Gin-bug behind."

Their mum let go of Ron and sobbed into Bill's chest who gave a desperate look at his brothers. Suddenly, Arthur Weasley came in, looking older then as anxiety and worry crossed his face. "They haven't been able to get a clue where they are," Arthur said, falling into a chair in front of his family. "Harry's been off to, probably looking for Ginny."

"She- she said," Molly cut in, wiping her eyes furiously while her voice still stuttered with tears. "When, Lucious came, Ginny said she wanted to be taken with her and do you know what he said?"

"No," Charlie said, rubbing his mother's back.

"I don't know!" she said angrily, tears welling in her eyes once again. "I was too busy trying to fight off those two men while my daughter and…" she stopped and stood up, rushing to the back door which was barely hanging on it's hinge after being crashed open. "Harry," she said, holding onto the dark-haired man who stepped into the room. "Did you find her?" she asked pulling Harry away from the hug and eyeing the boy.

His shoulders slumped and he shook his head. Molly covered her hand with her mouth before looking away; Arthur stood up and led his wife back to the couch. "But," Harry said, looking at the children of the women who took care of him as if he was her own son. "I need all of you to come with me. I need to find the daughter of…_a friend_."

"A friend?" Hermione asked, "Does this have to do-"

"We don't have time," Harry cut in, turning towards the fireplace. "You're going to join me, right?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder as the four stood up.

"Course," Bill said, "anything for Ginny."

""Oh," Molly sniffed, "that's my boys," she said smiling proudly at Bill and Charlie who ducked their heads. "I'm glad you two finally came to your senses. The two being spoken to, shrugged and pulled out their wands as Ron and Hermione did too.

"Let's go then," Ron, said, "you heard Harry! No time to waste!"

Harry smiled at the group before nodding at the parents and leaned in towards the group. "We have to find Zabini's daughter--_don't_ ask questions," Harry said, as Bill, Charlie, and Ron opened their mouths in confusion while Hermione just nodded. "We're going to the ruins of Zabini Manor. I was told there would be guards protecting Kailey, Zabini's daughter. Be on guard, alright?"

"Three questions Harry," Hermione said, and Harry nodded. "One: Did Blaise tell you where she was?" -- Harry nodded-- "Second: Why didn't he ever try saving her?"

Harry nodded again. "Good question," he muttered and there was a pause while the four watched him carefully. Harry nodded for a third time before saying, "he tried but knew if he got caught that he wouldn't stand a chance against the men."

Hermione nodded as well, "alright, third: why are you wearing an earring?"

Harry shrugged, "long story. Alright, count of three, we all apparate alright?" he received multiple nods. "1...2..." _Kailey's not at the ruins,_ he heard Blaise say quickly, _she's either at the clock tower, Big Ben or hidden with three guards- I think, no I'm certain - at Clover's Tumble._

"Harry?" Charlie asked, touching the younger wizard's shoulder. "You alright mate?"

"Change of plans," Harry said quickly, before nodding at Bill and Charlie, "you two head over to Big Ben and look at ever nook and cranny. Send three sparks of light if you find nothing. One sparks if you found something, all right? Any trouble, come back _here_ and get help, understood?"

Bill nodded urgently before nodding at his brother and apparating. Two cracks filled the air and Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. He pointed at his earring before explaining, "I'm in contact with Zabini and Malfoy. I just got word to head to Clover's Tumble-"

"No," Ron said, his eyes widening, "but that's where-"

Harry nodded grimly before finishing his sentence, "where Angel died."

"You can't go back there, Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head fiercely, "it'll break your heart!"

Harry gritted his teeth. "I have to move on one day," he muttered. "Besides, I have to think of Ginny and Lillian."

"But, you loved Angel," Ron sputtered.

"I know I did!" Harry snapped, a hand gently touching the chain on his neck before pulling it out. "We were engaged you know that?"

"N- No," Ron said, "y- you never told us that."

Harry nodded and placed back the ring shaking his head slightly, trying to clear the image of a woman with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Angel was Harry's girlfriend during his sixth year, he fell in love and during his seventh year she had followed him to Clover's Tumble hoping to help in the fight with Voldemort but she only placed herself in danger while nearly having Harry killed. "Let's go," Hermione, said, her voice soft while shaking him out of memories. "We have to save that poor girl."

Harry nodded curtly. "I love Ginny, you know," he said and Ron managed a meek smile.

"You hurt her," he said, pretending to threaten his friend, "I'll kill you."

Harry nodded. "She doesn't love me though," he added. "Like I said, I have to move on one day, right?" they didn't answer and Harry apparated to Clover's Tumble with Ron and Hermione in toe.


End file.
